Trapped
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Sakura is in an abusive relationship with Neji. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be a jerk, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to his neighbor Neji. fullsuminside.
1. Don't Ever Leave

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter One

It hurt. It hurt so much. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she started to tremble.

Sliding down the bathroom wall beside the bath tub she began to feel the fear envelope her faster than any physical blow.

_BAM_.

She jumped at the sudden sound. Her hands shot up to cover her face as she began to feel hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Despite the fact that a locked door now stood between them, she couldn't help but feel afraid.

_BAM. BAM_. Neji's fist continued to pound on the other side of the door.

"Sakura. You are disobeying me again. Don't be so foolish!" he yelled through the door, anger dripping off of every word.

"I will knock your _fucking_ head off of your shoulders when I see you, you worthless excuse of a girl."

And she believed it. Her crying became uncontrollable as she sobbed into her palms. "I'm sorry!" she screamed suddenly, lifting her head to look at the door with longing. Sakura meant what she said. She was indeed very sorry. She couldn't stand it when he was angry with her. She wanted him to love her. He was all she had. He was the only person who had not abandoned her.

He may have had a few attitude problems. But he had never left her had he? He had never broken her and then deserted her, had he?

No. He just broke her and stayed. And she would accept that much. As long as she was not alone then she would be happy. That's all she wanted.

Happiness.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated as she stood and slowly walked over to the door that separated them.

He was waiting for her on the other side, just like every fight. She had already forgotten what he was mad about this time. It didn't take much to set him off.

Other boys talking to her at school. When she disagreed with him. When she failed to encourage him when he wanted to be reassured, or when she didn't clean his house properly.

"I have no choice Sakura. Lessons must be taught in my house. You know that. I'm the man of this house. I will not tolerate misbehavior from you while you visit."

"I do." She said back to him as she twisted the doorknob and opened it, revealing her stoic looking lover.

At first it was just a harsh slap in the face. However, it didn't take long before it escalated, and Sakura found herself curled up into a ball on the floor as she tried not to be sick from the pain of being kicked in the stomach.

Her ribs weren't broken or anything. He would never _really _break her. Just hard enough to show her he was in charge.

"Go home and get some sleep." he began gently, all past aggression soon forgotten. "We have to wake up early for school tomorrow. We have a Geography test in second hour."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It was a minute or two before she could hear the sounds of him taking a shower on the other side.

She picked herself up off of the floor and did as she was told.

This was her least favorite part of her day. Returning to her one room apartment. Alone.

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up. Breakfast is ready." his mother informed him as she sent him that genuine smile of hers.

"It's your first day of school here too." she added, a little bit of guilt appearing on her features.

Sasuke sat up, the sheets sliding down his bare toned chest. He rubbed some of the sleep out of one of his eyes and he looked over at her. "Mom." he began when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"I'm glad that we got out." he reassured her, almost sounding annoyed that she would feel sorry for something so small as going to a different school.

"Good. I'm glad too." she replied, still sounding a bit sad. "Now. Come eat your eggs." she said softly as she retreated, allowing him to get dressed and come down for breakfast.

Sasuke and his mother had just recently moved to Konoha, a small town that he hadn't even heard of until he started living here.

They had left his worthless father behind. _'Good riddance to bad rubbish.' _is what he told his mother when she felt bad about breaking up the family.

After all he had dare to lay a hand on his mother. He wasn't a real man. He was trash. Sasuke himself had broken many girls hearts without a second thought, but he had never once hit them.

He hated his father.

Sasuke opened his closet and hastily grabbed a black and white striped Hollister T-shirt and put it on.

He walked over to his dresser and opened up the bottom drawer and shuffled through his shorts and jeans.

He picked out some white baggy shorts before grabbing his black slip on vans and hastily putting them on while he walked down the hallway to his mothers cooking.

It was best when it was hot after all.

He munched sloppily on his toast and practically inhaled his eggs.

"Slow down Sasuke." she scolded him playfully. "Still hungry? I can make more eggs if you want. Bacon?"

"Nah. I've gotta go. Don't wanna be late." he said before grabbing his Element book sack and giving her a crumb filled kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Be nice!" she told him as he began closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." he said, rolling his eyes.

As he exited their new apartment he saw a petite girl with long pink hair waiting patiently at a door two rooms away from his. She was wearing blue jeans and light green long sleeved shirt.

He was walking past her, about to make a smart ass comment about her unusual hair color and weird out of season style when the door opened, revealing a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

'_He looks…pleasant.' _Sasuke thought as he continued passed them with a smirk.

"Stop looking at that boy." he heard the scary looking guy say after he passed.

Sasuke scoffed. He hadn't even said a word to the girl and he was already jealous.

Sasuke hoped not all the guys at this school were as paranoid as that guy as he continued his walk to school.

**Yeah, I was feeling angsty when I wrote this. If you couldn't tell lol. ****But I have to admit, I am liking this plot atm (; **

**Even if you aren't too fond of this story please review and tell me how it could be improved.**


	2. Turning into Screams

**Title: Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Two

**Sakura's POV**

Every. Single. Class.

Sasuke Uchiha was in every single one of my classes.

Neji had been furious. But now, as I looked him over he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

My heart pounded in my chest. Neji had caught me staring at him this morning. He sounded angry then. Even more angry when he saw him standing close to me outside of every classroom. The guy hadn't said a word to me since he transferred here, but Neji seemed to be cautious of him anyway. Hopefully he will forget by the end of the day. I tried so hard to please him. It hurt when he was unhappy with me.

But isn't that how I made everyone feel? Unhappy. Dissapointed. Angry. _Hurt._

"It's okay." I heard his voice reassure me as he slid his arm around my waist, careful not to brush against the bruise that had yet to fade away over the past week.

He had promised to take me to the doctor in a month or two if it hadn't went away by then. But I was sure it would. They always went away. It was a fleeting price to pay for his love.

He was so caring. It was the most affection I had gotten from anyone since my parents ran off, leaving me scared and alone.

We walked from the school in silence, staying glued to each other as I fought hard to keep my eyes on the ground in front of me while I walked next to him. Better to be safe than sorry. My gaze seemed to wonder to guys accidentally every now and then if I didn't concentrate on the ground.

Never anything serious, just general curiosity of others. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't worth the fight. It wasn't worth the risk of losing him. I was lucky after all. Some people were all alone.

Anything was better than having no one. At least to me.

* * *

"I'm gonna be honest Sasuke. When I saw you walk in my homeroom I thought you were gonna be a real douche bag." the very talkative blond haired blue eyed male was saying at lunch break.

"You're _alright_." He said with a grin and slapped Sasuke on the back.

"Good to know." he said as he scanned his new peers and stole one of Naruto's ketchup packets.

Naruto didn't seem to mind. All he ate was the cup ramen and that seemed to satisfy him. Sasuke on the other hand had quite the appetite and the hamburger meat here wasn't that impressive.

He continued to observe the student body when his wondering eyes paused on the pinkette. Right next to her was the brown haired guy who always seemed to have a look of displeasure on his face.

"What's up with that guy?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he motioned over to Neji and Sakura with his free hand before placing it in front of his mouth while he continued to chew.

Naruto made a sound of disgust before answering.

"That," he started, not losing his disgusted tone. "is Neji Hyuga. Biggest asshole in the school. I just ignore the guy."

"That his girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit surprised. He had suspected it earlier, but now that he gave it actual thought the couple seemed a bit "off".

"Yeah. Surprisingly. I mean look at her she's really pretty, right? Thanks to him she's totally anti-social and avoids just about everybody. Especially the guys. See, Neji's got a temper on him. A complete jealous psycho. So she seems to always try hard to not get him pissed. She's really nice from what I remember before they got together about 4 months ago."

Naruto rambled on and on. This guy sure did love to talk. Sasuke didn't really mind. As long as he wasn't the socially awkward type he was cool with whatever. Nothing really ever got to him.

But he was already starting to not like this Neji Hyuga guy. So much for loving thy neighbor in this shit town.

"There's also this rumor going around that he's hit her before. But I don't think I believe it. It's only fair to give him the benefit of the doubt since I've never chilled with him before."

Naruto finally dug into his french fries, stealing one of Sasuke's unopened ketchup packets.

Sasuke put his hamburger down. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"You gonna eat the rest of that?" Naruto asked, pointing to Sasuke's half eaten burger.

Sasuke pushed his tray over towards Naruto so he could take the leftovers off of his plate.

* * *

Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his key, sticking it in the lock and letting himself in. He threw his book bag onto the kitchen counter and walked straight to the fridge.

Might as well make up for the lack of food he had eaten at school today.

Naruto's comment about Neji had made him think about his dad. He doubted Neji was that bad. Sure he looked like a dick but Sakura had to be smart right? A girl as pretty as her would know how to get out of that as soon as possible. Not like his mother, who had been plagued with thoughts of guilt and self hatred at the thought of breaking the family apart.

His mom wouldn't be home from work until after 10 tonight. He had the sudden urge to see her.

He set the milk on the counter and took out a box of Cheerios.

He was pouring them into a clear class bowl when he heard something that made his insides knot up.

Those oh so familiar sounds. The sounds that he had just recently stopped hearing only weeks ago. The ones that he wished he wasn't hearing right now.

Screaming. Arguing. Pleading. Crying.

He couldn't quite make out what was being said.

'_Probably a misunderstanding.' _he reassured himself. _'Don't jump to conclusions.'_

Something slammed into the other side of the wall in the apartment next to his, causing one of his moms collectable glass plates to fall from the wall and shatter.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said loud enough for whoever was next-door to hear.

Silence followed. It seemed to drag on and on. He heard a door slam, and another one shortly after, though it sounded farther away than the first.

He walked outside, abandoning his half made bowl of cereal, and walked to the door that he figured had been the first to slam. The one in the middle of him and the Hyuga guy.

He knocked twice before putting his hands in his pockets and waiting.

The door began to open very slowly. Whoever was opening it didn't seem like they were to eager to be greeted.

The lights inside of the apartment were off.

The door opened an inch. Sasuke thought he saw a flash of pink before the door closed one hundred times faster than it had been cracked open. He heard the person lock and deadbolt the door.

Whoever his neighbor was, they weren't too social.

**Yayayayay! All of your reviews made me smile(: I'm so glad some people seem to like this idea! Even if is starting out pretty depressing.**


	3. Trapped

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Three

"Sasuke! I'm home. I brought you back some- Oh Sasuke what happened to my Norwegian plates?" his mothers voice rang out through the house as she walked briskly over to the mess on the floor.

"Sasuke?" his mother called out again into the silence, this time sounding a little worried.

Sasuke appeared in the hallway in his navy blue cotton pajama pants, wireless PlayStation2 controller in hand. A sigh of relief escaped her as she clutched her chest and walked over to Sasuke and pulled him close.

"Don't scare me like that again Sasuke Uchiha. Coming home and seeing broken glass all over the floor, not answering me when I walk in the door. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sasuke gave a halfhearted chuckled as he hugged his mom back shortly. "So what did you bring me?" he asked, smirking down on her as he left the hug and placed the controller onto the kitchen counter. His gaze traveled over to the scattered broken glass.

"I was gonna pick it up but, I got..distracted." he said to her while she grabbed the broom and walked over to the mess.

"I brought you some taco's from work, look in the bags by your..distraction." she said sarcastically.

He made an amused expression as he walked over to his favorite food. He unwrapped it hastily and took a huge bight of the soft taco.

He heard his mom make a sharp hissing noise and his eyes jerked in her direction. "Did you get cut?" He asked with a mouthful as he walked over next to her and kneeled beside her where she had been sweeping it all into a dust pan.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." she paused. "We don't have any band-aids yet. Come to think of it, it looks like you've had the last of the milk. And we don't have any bread either.." she trailed off as she put her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Sasuke sighed, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I'll go to the store before I go back to my game. What else do we need?"

"Really, you will? You don't have to go through all that trouble." she said smiling.

"Mom, come on. Just give me the spending money and I'll pick out food I think we need."

"You mean food you want." she said, rolling her eyes. "Good thing I'm on a diet or I'd be nutrient deprived living with you." she stated before handing him a fifty and two twenties.

"That should be enough for things we _need_." she stressed the last word. She knew Sasuke seemed to like browsing in the gaming isles, but sadly this would not be one of those times.

Sasuke walked back into his room to get dressed.

* * *

She slid her fingers along the rug burn she had recently acquired on her upper arm. She also had one on her ankle. Neji had been especially angry today. That would make two days in a row that he had lost his temper on her.

Since she had just gotten beaten the day before she struggled a lot more today. Causing him to drag her across her carpet when she would try and run away.

Now she was in more pain than ever. Every time she would even move an inch she was struck with a horrible pain in just about every part of her body.

Her ribs were sore, her back was sore. At this rate she would end up having to skip school tomorrow.

'_But then I won't be able to see him.' _she thought, feeling pessimistic all of the sudden.

'_He's the only person who _wants_ so see me.'_

Sakura's parents had just up and left one day without a word. No goodbyes. Just a couple bucks sitting at her bedside that morning. It had hit her hard, considering the night before they had been laughing at the dinner table together.

But they had made it quite clear that they wanted nothing to do with her in the note they left. She sometimes still read it when she wanted to remember them. But the note was harsh, nothing like the loving parents that she had once had.

Sakura reached for the drawer at her bedside and opened it up, revealing a not so old looking piece of loose leaf paper. It had only been around 3 months ago after all.

She extracted the letter and began to read it for about the fiftieth time.

_Sakura,_

_Your father and I have decided to move to America. We left enough money to get you started. You should get a job as soon as possible. Take care._

And that was it. No _'Love, Mom and Dad.' _Nothing_._

Not even an explanation as to why they had left. No date on when they were to return, if ever. She was still so confused to this day.

However, as long as she had Neji she would do her best to never get left again.

Sakura placed the letter back into the drawer softly and closed it before she stood.

'_I should go get some pain relievers from the store. It would make it easier to move around tomorrow. Maybe start looking for a job.'_

Sakura had been living off of the money her parents had left. It had been three months and jobs were usually hard to come by, so she assumed that's why it had lasted this long.

She went to her room and quickly changed out of her dirty clothes into some clean blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing a ten from her savings and heading for the door.

* * *

Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom necessity isle when something soft ran into his chest.

The pink haired girl before him made a small squealing sound before looking up at him, startled.

"Watch where you're going." he told her, sounding annoyed. Recognition shown on her face as she looked him over.

Realizing what he had said she made an annoyed expression of her own before pushing passed him and continuing on to the medicine isle.

She picked up a bottle that said 'Extra Strength Pain Relievers.'

"Too bad they don't have medicine for rug burns." she muttered under her breathe. She was growing quite annoyed with the way her clothes rubbed against her irritated skin.

"Where do you have rug burns?" came a deep voice beside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise.

Sakura looked up into the smug expression of Sasuke Uchiha.

"None of your business." she replied back to him smartly.

It took a second or two before realization hit her, causing her face to heat up. She backhanded him in the chest lightly.

Just like that the forced friendly atmosphere that he had created was gone as she looked scared of what she had done.

'_Don't you ever put your hands on another man.' _the words rang through her head over and over, making her guilt grow more intense by the second.

She drew her hand closer to her chest as she continued to scan possible pain reliever options, doing her best to ignore the guy beside her.

'_Why the hell is he still standing there?'_

Sasuke spotted a decent looking pain reliever on the top shelf and began to reach for it.

Sakura turned her face away in a jerking motion, her elbow lifting slightly as if to defend herself.

"You're…jumpy" he said in a monotone, all joking aside.

Her actions had reminded him of the rumor he'd heard of her boyfriend hitting her.

"Has that boyfriend of yours ever hit you?" Sasuke had always been the straight forward type.

"No?" she answered, rather quickly, while she gave him a look that seemed to say _'why would you even think that?'_

"What did you say these pain relievers were for again?" he began to question her.

He gave her about a five second opportunity to answer before he went on.

"and you don't look like the type of girl who'd be on her knees often." he went on, referring to his earlier joke of where her rug burns were located.

He seemed to be observing her. It was making her a bit…self conscious.

"Why do you wear long sleeved shirts when it's so hot out?"

"Who are you, my mother?" she asked a bit annoyed at his questionnaire.

"Let me walk you home." he said, continuing to follow her out of the medicine isle.

He was determined to find out for sure and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No." she said looking at him with a sudden pleading look. She seemed nervous now, gripping the bottle of pain relievers she had picked out a bit tighter.

"Why not? Gonna tell your boyfriend on me?"

She didn't answer him. _'As if you'd be the one he would be angry with.' _she thought as she went through the scenario in her head.

"No huh? Scared of him?" this guy just didn't know how to mind his own business.

"I'm not afraid of him. I love him." She said angrily, gritting her teeth. She seemed mad now.

"Stop talking to me or I'll tell the police your stalking me." she told him as she ignored the strange looks people were giving them and whipped around to walk over to the only checkout lane open.

'_Girls are always so dramatic.' _he thought rolling his eyes as he stood behind her with his own basket full of bread, milk, band-aids and some other snacks for the house.

"Wait for me." He said to her, not really expecting her to listen as she paid for her medicine and exited the convenient store rather quickly.

When he walked outside he was right.

She hadn't waited for him.

He swung his bag over his shoulder, carrying a gallon of milk in his free hand as he began his walk home.

He was almost positive Sakura was getting hit. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't know her. He had just met her. But she did need help.

She was trapped.


	4. Alone With Nothing

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Four

"No way…" Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to do. _'Gone..it's..all gone?'_

The devastated teen stared down into her empty drawer where all of her money had been.

It was a Friday night and she needed a little something to help Neji pay for dinner somewhere. They always split the bill. Neji would be angry if he had to pay for everything.

However, now she had nothing. Nothing. How was she supposed to pay for food and clothes? What about bills? She would eventually get her electricity cut off, and then get kicked out completely. This was horrible.

"Who could have done this?" She asked herself as she slumped down on her bed and stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry.

Yet again something that she had been depending on had just up and left. She just couldn't keep anything could she? Soon enough, Neji might even leave her. He wasn't a bad looking guy after all. He could get other girls. Speaking of him, why was he even with her? Now that Sakura started trying to make a list of positive qualities that she offered him she could find none. As a matter of fact, all she could list were negativities.

She gave him nothing. And he gave her everything. Suddenly she felt a rush of emotions over come her and she stood swiftly before picking up her bedside lamp and ripping its plug from the wall. She sent it smashing into the wall beside her. _'I hate myself.'_

* * *

"Sasuke," his mother began one afternoon at dinner. "You know what we need?" she asked, motioning her fork at him while she spoke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mothers quirky behavior while he remained silent.

"A maid." _That_ nearly made him choke on his steak.

"Are you serious..?" He asked her, his tone held a hint of amusement that suggested she was just messing with him.

"Why would we need one of those? We're capable of cleaning our own house."

"I know." She informed him with a huge smile. Okay, _now_ he was suspicious.

"Alright, enlighten me. Why do we need a maid?" He asked, sure he was prepared for anything and everything she could throw at him.

"Well, I saw that cute girl with pink hair from next door asking for applications at the grocery store today. She could always work here." She said, her voice getting a bit lower with every word, trying to hide her little scheme.

Sasuke sighed, his mother was always trying to hook him up with random "cute girls"

"Mom, how would that even-" he paused, placing his fork down and temporarily forgetting about his meal. This seemed to surprise his mom a bit, but she was still waiting for the rest of his sentence.

Sasuke forced himself to not attack his mom with too many questions. It was hard, because he wanted to know so much.

When would she start? Did his mom ask her? Would her boyfriend freak out? She was cleaning a house with another guy living there. And Sasuke knew he was good looking so..

There was so much to consider.

Instead of commenting on Sasuke's strange, strained facial expression his mother continued to look at him like he was from another planet. She reached across the table and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting…weird."

"Yeah." he answered, surprisingly, sounding believable. Sasuke always was great at putting on an emotional mask. It made his life so much easier.

He stood, feeling frustrated but managing to hide it long enough to place his empty plate in the sink and kiss his mom good night.

He returned to his room, picking up the gaming controller and unpausing it, attempting to distract himself. He didn't want to get involved with that girl. But he did want to help her. Help her, _without_ getting involved with her. However, that seemed impossible now as he concentrated as hard as he could on his game. She just wouldn't get out of his head. He couldn't understand why he was making this such a big deal.

She was just another girl after all.

The familiar sound of breaking glass reached his ears and he quickly paused the game to listen. At first he thought maybe one of his mother's plate's had fallen again, but then he heard the yelling.

It was coming from next door.

Sasuke placed the controller on the bed and swiftly made his way over to the wall, pressing his ear against it to listen better.

"I'm sorry I can't come, I just don't have any more money. It's all gone."

He recognized the voice immediately. It was Sakura. And she sounded afraid.

"You should have found a job by now. If you were more responsible instead of fucking around like a child you would have your own income. This is your fault. Don't come crying to me because someone stole all of your precious money that your worthless parents left when they _deserted_ you."

"Neji please.."

She hated it when he talked bad about her parents. She knew he must be angry about them leaving too, that was one of the ways she knew Neji cared about her. Along with his jealousy and control issues. But atleast he cared about her.

"I'm sorry I know, I'm trying to find a job now. I'll get one don't worry."

Sasuke heard a door close. He was about to assume that Neji had left until he heard light talking again.

"Well since we can't go out…"

Sasuke stopped listening immediantley. He knew what the sultry tone of Neji's voice meant. He quickly went back to his game, feeling worse than before and wishing he had minded his own business to begin with.

**AN: Okay, so it's seriously almost been a whole year since I've updated this story. But I haven't been completely ignoring it. I have all of the chapter summaries typed up, but just not the chapters themselves. This story seems to be pretty popular so I'm going to try my hardest to start updating again. Feel free to yell at me for being a shitty updater :P**

**Also, I haven't written/read Naruto fan fiction for awhile, nor have I watched it recently. So I hope I've still got the characters down well enough to write about them. If not, I'll work on that too.**


	5. For You

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Five

One of Sasuke's favorite things about the weekend would definitely have to be sleeping in. He gripped the top of his giant comforter, which was sliding down his chest, and pulled it up and over half of his head, rolling over. As he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't help but notice the delicious smell that was coming in through his cracked open door.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, trying to wake himself up a bit.

He stood, not bothering to get dressed and exited the room in his dark gray boxers.

As he descended the stairs he stopped short, taken aback by the site down below.

The very girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past few days was currently standing in front of his stove, pushing bacon around on a pan as it sizzled and popped.

For a few seconds he felt unsure, after he fell asleep last night he had decided to stay away from them both and try to mind his own business. However this chance seemed to be something too good to pass up. Changing his mind once again, he put on a smug expression as he continued his descent down the stairs and took a seat to the right of his mom.

Despite their close proximity Sakura was still unaware of his presence. That is, until she turned around to place the third plate she had been preparing.

Now that she knew who is was for, she stood frozen in front of them both, her eyes locked with Sasuke's as she seemed to be fighting some sort of mental battle.

Seeming to have made her decision, she placed the plate in front of him cautiously before making her way to sit in front of him.

She could feel his eyes watching her, scanning over her like he was searching for something. And she knew exactly what he was searching for.

Upon her arrival Sakura had attempted to make friendly conversation with Mikoto.

'_I came here because of my husband. Well, more like to get away from him.' _

Sakura replayed the words in her head as she observed the way the women's hand had went to her cheek out of habit.

Sakura knew what that meant.

She also knew that it explained Sasuke's strange questions when they had first came in contact with each other outside of school.

'_I need this job, otherwise Neji will be angry with me.'_ She thought, knitting her brows together as she took a small bite out of some toast.

'_But I have to protect him too.'_

She continued to eat, doing her best to not make eye contact with the Uchiha boy across from her, even though he was doing the exact opposite. His lack of clothing didn't help make it any less awkward either.

The first week went by surprisingly fast. Sakura would wake up early, make breakfast, take a short break before coming back to prepare lunch and clean up the house a bit. All the while Sasuke still refused to wear a shirt in the morning. She figured he was doing it to spite her. Sasuke's mom still wanted to cook dinner so she gave Sakura the rest of the day off after that.

The second week, however, would have to be when it all started going downhill in Sakura's opinion.

She placed the last piece of toast onto Sasuke's plate after buttering it, and placed it in front of him.

Suddenly, he reached out before the plate hit the table and brushed the side of her hand, making her flinch at the contact.

She quickly made sure the plate was in place before snatching her hand away and sending him a glare.

"Thanks. Just the way I like it." He said cheekily, not breaking eye contact with her, daring her to reply. Wanting her to reply. He wanted her to say something at least. Yell at him. Anything.

Anything was better than the silence he had been enduring from her at home _and_ school.

Instead her glare faltered before her expression grew hard and she walked over to her seat and began to eat.

The only one oblivious to the obvious tension was Sasuke's mother, who seemed to be ecstatic over her son's small 'polite' gesture.

"Oh I've got to head out and get groceries!" She stood abruptly, making Sasuke give her a freaked out expression while Sakura's features were pleading for her to stay.

The overjoyed women grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone for the first time.

"So did you ever find out who stole your money?" He asked as soon as he got the chance to speak freely.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Thin walls." He answered, sipping on his orange juice as he kept his eyes on her for a reaction.

She eyed him for a moment before going a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Oh." She mumbled, before becoming interested in a few crumbs that were left on her plate.

"No." She said, finally answering his question.

She stood, grabbing Mikoto's plate and stacking it on top of hers before reaching for Sasuke's.

"I'd like seconds." He says, smirking.

Sakura glanced at his big empty plate before giving him a short look over.

"Where does it all go?" She questioned, more to herself than to him. _'Arrogant little-'_

"I can show you." He said before sending her a wink and propping his feet in top of the table.

Sakura turned her back on the sink and gave him a deathglare. "That's disgusting. I feel bad for girls who've already had that displeasure." She said smartly before folding her arms across her chest.

"And I feel bad for girls who haven't."

Sakura snorted and turned back towards the sink. _'Just ignore him. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.'_

A muscular arm found it's way around her belly and she took in a quick breathe of air. She stood there for a few seconds, frozen on the spot.

"I just don't think he's nice to you. You deserve better than him." He whispered in her ear.

She spun in his arms and pushed him hard. He hit the table rather violently before grabbing Sakura's hand and forcefully pulling up her sleeve before she could protest.

He could see small bruises scattered about, some darker than others. They were gone from his sight faster than they had come as she pulled her sleeve back down hastily and started tearing up.

"Stop fucking touching me Sasuke Uchiha."

He said nothing.

"And mind your own business." She went on, her voice shaking a little more with every word.

"I-I-" She burst into tears. Sasuke didn't look sympathetic, he didn't even look cocky anymore.

He looked angry.

He took a slow, cautious step forward and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"No guy should ever lay a hand on a women. You have to fight back. You can't let him win Sakura." He said angrily.

He soothed her for a few more minutes before she lightly pushed him away and turned back around to do dishes.

He returned to the table and propped his feet up again. He expected the silence that followed to be an awkward one, and it sort of was, but there was also a calmness he felt. Sort of comfortable, but not really giving the situation.

"Seriously though," Sasuke started once Sakura was finished with the dishes and was now wiping the counter down.

"Any girl would be lucky to have me." He finished cockily. Sakura kept her back turned, glad that he couldn't see the tears that were still streaming down her face and the small sad smile his conceited words had brought upon her.

"Sasuke!" Came the stern voice of his mother.

Sakura frantically wiped away her tears and turned to smile at Sasuke's mother.

"Get your feet off the table." She ordered at last before setting a few bags of groceries onto the table.

"Sakura could you help me put these away-" she began to ask, but just then Sakura's phone rang.

She glanced at the number, more than ready to forward the call. However, after she saw who it was she stood still, unsure of what to do as her body began to fill with panic.

She couldn't talk to him while she was here. She was too nervous. She hadn't told him about what she was doing as a job, and he hadn't asked. Yet.

"Leave." She looked up at Sasuke.

His expression was hard, making it clear that his decision was final.

She knew he knew.

She sent him an apologetic look. He tried to keep the sympathy out of his expression but it was hard.

He wanted to take that phone out of her hand and answer it himself so bad. But that would only make things worse for her.

He had to figure out what he was going to do before acting irrationally.

Sakura grabbed her beige purse before walking briskly to the door.

"Sasuke..what was that all about?" His mother asked, sounding a bit concerned.

He looked over at her, wondering if it was the best idea to tell her. He knew better than anyone that his mom would understand the situation and be able to help. He just didn't know if Sakura was ready for it yet. She clearly wasn't ready to leave him. That's what was making this so hard to do. No matter what course of action he was going to take Sakura was the one who had the last say so.

She could leave or she could stay.

Sasuke was sure that as of now she would choose Neji over this job.

He had to talk to her about it. That was his only option as of now. Talking. He would try tomorrow.

"It was nothing Mom." He answered, trying to sound reassuring.

She still looked suspicious.

He helped his mom put away the groceries in silence, which was strange for the both of them, before heading upstairs to bed.

Before laying down to sleep, Sasuke couldn't help himself. Once again, he pressed his ear against the wall, listening for Sakura's voice.

"Yeah I just got off." She was saying. She sounded happy.

"Oh, well..I work as a…cashier. Yeah it's at some new store in town." Now she sounded nervous.

"I'd like that. I love you too, goodnight."

Sasuke backed away from the wall, feeling frustrated.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Running down the stairs he spotted his mom and ran up to her.

"What? What is it?" She asked as a yawn escaped her.

"Don't we have a phone book?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered, once again filled with suspicion.

"I need it." He said, as he continued to look at his mother expectantly.

"Always needing something." She said, yawning again before pointing him in the general direction.

"Thanks." He said, before running over to it and flipping through the pages. As his mother went upstairs to bed he searched for her name. Hoping with everything he had that she would be in it.

When he finally found it he reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed the number.

He placed his thumb on the call button and paused.

How would this go? Would she just hang up on him? He had never called a girl before. They had always been the one's who called him. Is this how they felt?

He forced himself to press down the button before holding the phone to his ear.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

He was starting to lose hope.

The fourth ring came and he prepared himself to hang up, but a soft voice finally answered.

"Hello?" She sounded confused. She was obviously not used to being called on her house phone.

"It's Sasuke." He said, feeling a bit awkward and wondering if he should have even bothered with introducing himself.

There was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"What do you want?" She asked, cautiously.

"Why do you stay with him?" He asked, not know what else to say.

There was another pause.

"Because I love him."

He let the words sink in. _'Because she loves him.'_ He repeated them in his head over and over again. But he just couldn't seem to understand. He obviously doesn't love her if he's beating up on her all the time. Why can't she see? It doesn't matter how nice he _can_ be.

He decided to say as much as he could as fast as he could.

"Well he doesn't love you like you love him if he's hitting you all the time. Why can't you get away from him? What are you so afraid of?-"

He got as far as that question before he heard her hang up.

He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh.

He knew she was going to hang up. But at least he tried hadn't he? He was starting to think this was a lost cause. But something was eating away at him every time she was around.

Something made him want to help her.

And another thing that was eating away at him was that he just had no idea how. Maybe he should try a different approach next time? Maybe next time he should approach things from the other side.

Maybe he should have a talk with Neji instead.

**AN: Welp, here it is! I tried to make it a bit longer this time since someone mentioned it was too short (; Thank you so much everyone who's reviewing! Don't stop!**


	6. Eraser

**A/N SUPERDUPER IMPORTANT: Okay, so in the last chapter Sasuke and Sakura are left alone, but I was rereading the chapter and saw that they were alone for like **_**five seconds **_**before Sasuke's mom got back from the grocery store. So I strongly suggest you all go back and reread the last bit again starting from -**

**"I'd like seconds." He said, smirking.**

**Sakura glanced at his big empty plate before giving him a short look over.**

**And the changes stop when Sasuke's mom returns. That's all! I just wanted to let you guys know that I made some changes and added a little something for everyone who's been wanting more Sasuke/Sakura moments (; and after that here's chapter six woo!**

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Six

"Sakura would you mind helping Sasuke and I go shopping this after noon?" She asked, smiling her happy smile.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, noting how strange it was for his mom to want them to all go shopping together.

"Because, well, uh-" She gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand nervously.

"Itachi is coming to visit from college." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she eyed Sasuke with caution. He and his brother _never_ got along.

"And he's a starving college student so he needs his food." She pressed on.

Sasuke hated his brothers attitude towards women. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Itachi was a womanizer, but that was about it. He had never laid a hand on a women, but he didn't exactly respect them either. But what else do you expect from a 23 year old college guy? Not a whole lot.

"Fine." Sasuke said, sighing deeply and burying his face in his hands. If shopping meant more time with Sakura, then he was all for it.

Mikoto's face immediately lit up as she grabbed her sons arm and pulled him from the chair.

"Thank you!" and began heading to the door.

All the while a confused Sakura was forced to follow, not wanting to disappoint the overjoyed mother. She made a mental note to tell Sasuke to _never_ answer for her again.

Mikoto walked ahead of them excitedly while Sasuke walked closely next to Sakura.

"So, what's with you and your brother?" She asked, shyly.

Sasuke looked up at her, a bit surprised that she had been the one to initiate the conversation.

'_She's in an unusually good mood today.' _He thought before answering.

"Well, he's just another asshole. Cheats on girls, gets stupid drunk, and is really manipulative."

"Sounds charming." She joked and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah." He replied giving a small chuckle of his own.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" He asked lamely, not wanting the conversation to end.

'_What does she like to do for fun? What. Am. I. Saying.' _He thought, mentally slapping himself while she began to answer. Where the hell had all his cockiness gone?

"Well-" She started off sounding a bit nostalgic. "I used to really like playing videogames."

'_That's it. I'm in love.' _He thought, smirking in her direction.

"What?" She asked nudging him with her elbow before looking ahead with a hardheaded expression. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be awesome."

Sasuke was about to reply but his mom looked back at them and yelled an ecstatic "We're here!"

Sasuke sighed and Sakura smiled. Everything was going quite well.

Mikoto listed the things she wanted them to pick up from the food isles. They soon parted and went to separate sides of the store. Mikoto was off looking for a gift for Itachi.

They walked for a minute or two before they came to the chips and dip. "Sasuke, you go and get the drinks she wanted and I'll get all the snacks." She said, smiling slightly at the look of displeasure on the Uchiha's face. Sakura turned down the isle, silently snickering at Sasuke's expression. He apparently hated being told what to do. '_Messing with him is so much fun!' _She thought, skimming the different dips.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Neji and her emotions became dark. She felt like she was betraying him again by just being close to Sasuke. And if they weren't flirting for the last couple of days then she didn't know what flirting was.

She quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head for later and grabbed some cheese dip.

Xx

"You go do this Sasuke, I'm doing this, okay?" He mimicked lowly, rolling his eyes as he approached the fridges where they kept all the drinks. He opened the door and began reaching in.

He heard a girl giggling to his right and looked over out of curiosity.

He sort of wished he hadn't look. But he was also very glad that he had.

Neji and another girl with long brown hair were in a lip lock, only meters away. His hand was placed upon her cheek gently. They pulled apart and stared at each other longingly. Sasuke knew what he should do. He should go find Sakura and show her exactly what scum she was dating. She'd have no choice but to dump him on the spot right?

This seemed to be a pretty good idea. But Sasuke seemed to have an even greater idea. He let go of the door, letting it close, and began making his way towards Neji, his pace becoming quicker with every step.

When he was close enough Neji looked up at him and realized who he was.

"Is there something you need?" He asked rudely.

Sasuke's answer was a good, hard punch in the face. The girl Neji was with screamed, drawing attention of many people.

Neji lost his balance and fell over and onto an empty stocking cart.

"This, is for Sakura."

Sasuke quickly kneeled over him and continued to punch him. He kept aiming for the eyes, nose, and mouth. But basically anywhere on the face was good. Blood was already pouring from Neji's nose and Sasuke was pretty sure his lip was bleeding too.

Neji gripped Sasuke's shirt, ignoring the hard hits he was still taking and rolled them over and off of the cart. He drew his fist back and hit Sasuke in the side of the head.

Sasuke saw specks of black before remembering why this guy deserved an ass kicking and quickly flipped them back over and continued his assault.

It didn't last as long as he would have hoped it would because soon he was pulled off of Neji, a big guy who worked at the store was holding him, and an equally big one was holding Neji.

Roughly, they were forced outside just as two police cars drove up. _'Of course.' _Sasuke thought, cursing the fact that the police station was next door to the grocery store.

The cops got out of the car just as Sasuke saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision and turned to see Sakura.

His chest clenched tightly at her confused, and terrified expression.

Her eye's scanned Neji's bloody face, and she hated herself for feeling like he deserved it, whatever it was.

She cast an angry gaze on Sasuke, which she hated doing too because she didn't really mean it. She just had to act in front of her boyfriend. She's never seen him look more angry, and _that_ was saying something.

"Tell me why, Sakura, is this guy even the least bit interested in protecting your honor? Shouldn't that me my job?"

"Your job?" Sasuke violently freed himself from the guys strong hold and jumped on Neji again.

This time the cops intervened, putting hand cuffs on them both and seating them in the back of different cars.

Sasuke's mom began to cry and frantically pleaded with the officers.

Sakura still stood frozen. She was shocked. What the _hell_ just happened?

**WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME HOW FAST MIKOTO GOT BACK FROM GROCERY SHOPPING? Jk (; But don't be afraid to point stuff like that out. Don't be all like "ZOMG YOU F*CKED UP GRL." More like "Hahahaha damn she sure shopped quick!" I will highly appreciate it! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Also, I want everyone to go listen to the song "Kool-aid in my cup." It's old some of you may have heard it. But if you haven't you should! I just can't stop listening to it (:**


	7. Better Off Alone

**A/N: :O Lots of reviews on the last chapter yayayayyyay! :D Kinda haha. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with my story and putting up with my crappy updating skills. I'm working on it I promise (; I think I'm doing decent now, since I've been getting more ideas for the story (: So you're all in luck! Also, thanks to everyone who just found my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Seven

Sakura sat lightly on the edge of her bed, staring at the note her parents had written her which was sitting on top of her bedside dresser. She had been reading it to try and get the events that had taken place hours before out of her head. It just wasn't working. Reading it had only increased her feelings of dread and fear. She still had no idea what the hell Sasuke had done to make Neji look so bloodied up.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her brows knitting together out of sheer frustration and confusion. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Neji was going to beat the living hell out of her.

Her negative thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her house phone.

She instantly knew that it was Sasuke. No one else had ever called her on her house phone. She didn't really have anyone else to call her now that she thought about it. All she had was Neji, and was that really anything to begin with? She began to question their relationship. With every thought an unsettling feeling found its way in her stomach.

Her house phone was still ringing. She just couldn't work up the courage to answer. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to know what happened. Hearing it would just make it all the more real. She wished she could just go to sleep and wake up with everything back to the way it was two months ago, before she met Sasuke.

Her phone rang again, she had lost count after the tenth. Was he _ever_ going to hang up?

Sakura had to admit that she did indeed want to talk to him. There was just something so strong and reassuring about his voice that made her feel _safe._

She took a deep breathe before quickly picking up the phone. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Sakura?" Came Sasuke's questioning tone from the other side of the phone.

"Where are you? What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm home now. My mom _grounded_ me. Tch." He said, while thinking out how lame it was to still be getting grounded. It's not like he was going to listen to her. Of course he loved his mom to death, but there was just so much time he could take away from his videogames before he started to go insane.

A smirk graced his lips as he remembered how Sakura had said she used to be a gamer.

Sadly, his fantasies were interrupted by one of Sakura's earlier questions.

"So..what happened?" She asked hesitantly, he could hear the fear in her voice. It made his blood boil. He wanted more than anything to help and protect her. It only frustrated him more knowing that they were technically only friends and that was mainly a boyfriend's job.

But the situation was difficult.

"He was cheating on you." Sasuke said it quick. He figured it'd be like all the movies he'd seen. _'Do it fast. Like ripping off a band-aid.' _

After a few seconds of silence on the other end of the phone Sasuke started speaking again.

"I think her name is uh, Tenten. From school or whatever." His voice was low, he knew these words were hurting her and he hated it. A few more seconds passed before she finally spoke.

"I can't believe this.."

"He's crazy Sakura. Like legally crazy. He's a narcissist. I would know, considering I had to live with one for years."

"I don't understand." She said, referring to the whole situation in general. She wanted to ask who he lived with for so long that was crazy, but decided against it.

"I think he stole your money too." He went on, his tone becoming more angry than comforting.

"No he didn't. He would never do something like that."

"Yeah he would and you know it. He's a psycho and he's hurting you, stealing from you, and you need to fucking leave him already. Shit Sakura, help yourself, I can only do so much." He said the last bit a little harshly and immediately regretted it when he heard the soft sound of stifled crying on the other line.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He started slowly, sounding a bit frustrated with himself, he hated apologizing.

The crying continued for about a minute before he heard nothing but complete silence on her end. He was too afraid to speak again. He just never seemed to say what he wanted how he wanted it. So he decided to keep his mouth shut.

The silence continued for a good twenty minutes before it was finally broken.

"Okay…" Came the sad soft voice he had been waiting to hear.

"Okay…okay what?" He asked, feeling anxious.

"I'll…I'll leave him." Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't think he would ever be any happier to hear those words in his life.

"Don't do it in person." He said immediately.

"I know." She said lowly, her voice still holding a heavy amount of sadness and hurt.

"Don't cry Sakura." he said, his frustration returning. This girl was going to end up giving him a damn ulcer.

Just then Sakura heard the familiar ringing of her cell phone. She felt her stomach plummet, instantly becoming afraid.

"I'll talk to you later, Sasuke."

"Okay." She unknowingly paused before hanging up and picking up her cell and looking at the caller id.

Sure enough, it was Neji, probably ready to scream and yell at her for an hour or two.

"Hello?" her voice was shaky.

"How dare you insult me, Sakura. You embarrassed me in front of everyone and got me sent to jail because some scumbag decided to attack me. Who the hell is he and when did you start seeing him?"

His voice was loud and harsh and she could already feel her legs begin to tremble, and her hands also started shaking from the nerves.

She wanted to cry.

"We need to break up." her eyes began to water involuntarily. She wanted to hear him apologize. She wanted to hear him say he never meant anything he ever said to her and beg for her to stay with him. Anything that would prove that he was noble and genuinely cared for her. But of course that's not what she got.

"You can't leave me. We are _not_ breaking up. You are _not_ leaving me." There was no pleading in his voice, only malice.

She started to cry, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Yes we are Neji don't you dare come near me ever again." she said angrily, trying to hide all of her sadness, aside from the crying. It was just uncontrollable.

She hung up on him and quickly turned her phone off.

She did it. She finally broke up with him. But now what was there? Sakura had nothing left. No parents, no Neji.

She stood as her thoughts drifted to Sasuke and she felt a little better. Not much though. She had been with Neji for six months. They had been through so much together and now all those memories meant nothing. They were just like a slap to the face in the freezing cold weather. Painful.

She went into the bathroom and set her phone on the counter as she observed her puffy eyes. She was extremely tired. She made her way back to her bed, feeling miserable.

She fell asleep crying, unable to control all of the thoughts and memories of Neji.

Xxx

Sakura awoke several hours later, forcing her heavy, sore eyes to open and check the time.

It was 3 A.M. She sat up slowly, feeling thirsty and drained of energy. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. However, her attention was drawn to a small purple piece of paper by her front door.

She walked over, picked it up, and began to read.

"It's Sasuke. Open up." There was a small green flower taped to it.

Sakura smiled sadly, wanting to laugh at his attempt to cheer her up. She doubted he was still waiting outside of her door because the note had probably been there for hours, but she decided to check anyway.

Discarding the fact that she looked absolutely terrible and desperately needed a shower she twisted the knob and opened up, not expecting anything.

When she saw him, she felt all of the warmth leave her body. That familiar feeling of dread was back. And she knew this time, it was going to hurt bad. Instead of the cocky Sasuke, she got Neji. A very pissed off Neji.

'Shit Sakura, help yourself.'

Sasuke's words suddenly rang through her head and she felt the sudden urge to fight, to defend herself.

They were no longer together. She had severed the ties and he wasn't allowed to touch her anymore.

Her expression changed from scared to determined, just as a smile graced his lips. Sakura couldn't help the fear that tried to take over her thoughts. That was definitely not a happy smile. He looked deranged.

She vaguely remembered Sasuke saying something about him being legally insane or something.

She hurried to shut the door and bolt it, but she was too slow. His foot flew forward swiftly, kicking the door with so much force that it swung violently towards Sakura, who had to take a quick step back to avoid it.

The door slammed into the wall behind it, causing the doorknob to penetrate it and leave a huge hole.

Time froze, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

It wasn't until Neji finally took a slow cautious step into her apartment that she turned around quickly and ran.

"Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. She bolted for her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it as fast as she could. She heard him close her front door.

Not a second passed before Neji started kicking the door as hard as he could without breaking his foot.

She looked around the room frantically, searching for an escape route. She took a quick step towards her bedroom window before remembering that it had been bolted shut ever since she moved in.

"Damn it." She cursed as she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, muffling the sound of Neji's violent kicks.

A surge of relief shot through her when she saw the window above the bath tub. She quickly ripped off the curtains and blinds, ignoring the damage she was doing to her own property.

Stepping up onto the side of the tub she began pushing up and against the window, attempting to open it.

It was locked.

She looked around for something to stand on and saw her cell phone sitting on the counter.

"Thank God." She said out loud to no one in particular before she picked it up.

Before she could even dial a number the words "Low Battery" began to flash over her screen.

"Please no." She pleaded as she watched the words "Powering off" appear.

She threw the worthless device against the wall just as she heard the loud crack of her bedroom door's lock breaking.

Sakura looked around the bathroom again.

She decided to stand on the back of the toilet. It was her best chance.

She stood on her tip toes and her fingers grazed the side of the lock.

She managed the get it halfway unlocked before Neji finally managed to kick the bathroom door open.

He grabbed her ankle and yanked hard, causing her to fall forward, her ribs slamming against the side of the tub roughly. She felt a bone crack and screamed out in pain.

Nothing had ever hurt her more in her life. She had never broken a bone, and now she was sure her ribs were cracked.

Sakura pushed the pain to the back of her mind, which was harder than she thought it could ever be, before reaching up to grab Neji's hand, trying to free herself from his death grip.

She couldn't pry his hand off so she started scratching instead.

He hissed before kicking her in the side, sending a shockwave of pain shooting through her body. She could feel herself start to pass out from the pain. It hurt too bad, she didn't think she could take it anylonger.

Her skin skid across the tile floor before he dragged her through the doorway and onto the carpet. Her left side hurt like crazy and tears were now streaming down both sides of her face.

He stopped dragging her across the carpet before turning around and punching her in the side of the head, causing black spots to cloud her vision for a few seconds.

Just as her eyesight was clearing up she felt his hand clasp around her throat and she soon lost the ability to breathe.

She felt her tears sliding out of her eyes and into her hair.

"You will never say those words to me. Understand?"

Her head ached, and her ribs were definitely killing her. She stubbornly ignored his words as she tried to hide her fear and she watched his features become more angry. She boldly reached up and tried to get his hand from around her throat. He tightened his grip and she immediately let go.

Before he could do anything more she heard the door creak open and he paused, looking behind him at the now open door.

Sakura couldn't look. One, because Neji still had a good hold on her throat and was on top of her. And two because she was sure she was about to pass out.

However, she did recognize the voice.

That voice that always seemed to make her feel better, if only just a little.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Hyuga."

Sakura's vision finally went completely black, and she lost consciousness.

**Yeah, Neji's definitely gonna get it! (; Review!**


	8. Sweet Vengeance

**A/N: Awwww, I couldn't **_**not**_** update with all those awesome reviews (:**

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Eight

Neji stood, pushing away all of the urges of bringing pain to the girl behind him. He took a few steps towards Sasuke, his eyes holding so many emotions that Sasuke couldn't quite place them all.

But it just wasn't normal. So many emotions didn't belong in someone at the same time.

Anger surged through Sasuke when he saw Sakura laying as still as a painting on the floor. _'Calm down. Calm down.'_ He reminded himself as he took a step of his own in Neji's direction.

After a few moments of silence Neji finally spoke.

"This is your doing." he said and he turned his head and spat in Sakura's direction.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to stare at him, getting a bit closer.

'_Control yourself. Just do what you need to not what you want. It's not worth it.'_

"What's the matter? Don't you wanna hit me?" Neji asked cockily. Sasuke could swear he was about to see red so he closed his eyes for a second.

He couldn't deny it. He was furious. He was enraged. Infuriated. Every word in the dictionary that was a synonym to murderous was exactly how he felt. If he knew he could get away with it, Sasuke would probably beat Neji until he was on the brink of death and then leave him to die.

But he couldn't. Because then he would be just as bad as Neji.

The situation did, however, allow him to teach this worthless scumbag a lesson.

Neji took a step closer to Sasuke and leaned over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't move an inch. He was practically begging fate to get Neji to lay a hand on him.

Nothing has ever held up better in court with situations like these than a plead of self defense after all.

But Neji wasn't like that. He plays dirty.

"Bet I fucked her better than you." he whispered next to Sasuke's ear.

The familiar sound of handcuffs seemed to echo through the room. Neji looked down at his left wrist noticing that Sasuke had decided to handcuff him to the bedpost at the foot of Sakura's bed.

Neji laughed shortly. "What the hell is this." there was no question in his tone. He was clearly unhappy

"Get this shit off of me and fight me like a man Uchiha."

"You don't deserve to be fought like a man. Did Sakura, a _girl_, ever get the chance to _fight you like a man.'" _Sasuke's voice was full of malice and hate.

Sasuke turned around and took a few steps away from Neji, who was currently glaring at him with everything he had.

Sasuke started to think of all of the horrible things he had done to Sakura. Sakura, who had an amazing personality, but was forced to keep it hidden out of fear. Sakura, who had such a unique form of beauty but had to hide under god who knows how much makeup and layers of clothing to protect the very person who was hurting her. Sakura, who loved gaming but was forced to stop because her boyfriend thought it was unbecoming.

Sasuke allowed a smirk to grace his lips at that last thought before he turned abruptly, his foot flying and hitting Neji straight into the ribs, _hard. _

A cracking sound, similar to the one Neji had heard earlier, sounded through the room.

He grunted and shut his eyes for a moment before taking a swing at Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped back, avoiding Neji's sorry excuse for a punch. Then again, there's not much you can do when you're handcuffed to a bedpost.

Neji yanked on his restraints angrily, ignoring to pain that was shooting through him.

"Sakura did nothing but care for a piece of shit like you and you treated her like a rag doll."

Sasuke started, rearing back and punching Neji as hard as he could straight in the nose.

"You did nothing but hurt and steal from her." Sasuke went on, grabbing Neji's shirt collar and looking him in the eye.

"I bet you even have something to do with her parents too." his expression was hard. Sasuke didn't even know why he was saying this. It was just coming to him. Every instinct in his body told him to blame Neji for everything. He was responsible for it all. Sasuke considered this idea to be a little of an exaggeration as it crossed his mind.

But the look that passed over Neji' face right after gave it all away. He quickly tried to make his features as passive as possible. Maybe he was right after all.

"What are you talking about?" Neji feigned ignorance, and he did it surprisingly well.

"You're a piece of shit Neji and you deserve to be treated like one."

Sasuke released Neji's collar roughly and spit in his face.

"Sakura is the only one who deserves to be treasured in this room. You took everything from her and she loved you."

Neji grimaced, trying to ignore the fact that he just got spit on. He wiped it off with his free hand, looking at Sasuke in disgust.

Sasuke never wanted to bring as much bodily harm to a person more in his life.

Before Sasuke could say or do anything else he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

'_Finally.' _He thought, stepping aside so the police could properly take Neji away.

Sasuke felt slightly regretful about not being able to do more harm to the guy, but he was soon distracted when two men came into the room with a stretcher and lifted Sakura onto it, a little too roughly for Sasuke's liking.

"Hey, careful!" he said loudly, not even caring that he was being a bit crazy.

They were only trying to hurry after all. And he knew that. He just wanted her to stop hurting. Hopefully this was the end.

Hopefully Neji would finally stay away from her and let her be _her_ again.

Xxx

It seemed like ages had passed since Sasuke had arrived at the hospital with Sakura. They had reassured him that she should wake up in a few hours, depending on how much sleep she had already gotten, but she would be fine. The only serious injuries she had were two minor fractures to her rib cage.

Sasuke clenched his fists as the thought crossed his mind.

He doubted that those were the only serious injuries. Not if you counted the mental ones anyway.

The stirring of sheets immediately snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over.

She made a pained expression before opening her eyes groggily and looking around the room. She finally made eye contact with him. For a few seconds they stared at one another as she slowly sat up. Everything was silent.

She burst into tears.

Sasuke stood swiftly and strode over the her bedside. "Sakura stop crying." he said, trying to sound as nice as possible, but he couldn't keep out the anger that escaped in his tone.

She seemed to calm down a bit, slowly turning her head in Sasuke's direction while a few more tears escaped from her eyes.

She reached up and grabbed the sleeve of his black cotton shirt. He had obviously not taken the time to get dressed, as he was still in a t-shirt and gray pajama pants.

She tugged lightly, not daring to speak a word. Not knowing what words would be acceptable in this situation.

He carefully sat beside her, still forcing his usual hard features into a soft expression.

Sasuke started to think of the right words to say. He could tell her that she should start filling out the papers for the restraining order that the doctor had brought in earlier. He could tell her that no one would ever hurt her again, and that Neji was going to get exactly what he deserved if he had anything to say about.

He could say a lot of things.

But he decided not to say anything as soon as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Of course Sasuke didn't hesitate to start kissing back, Uchiha's don't hesitate to accept a kiss. Especially a kiss from a girl they actually _like_.

He brought his hand up and ran it through the roots of her hair.

As they kissed, he thought of all the things that he had ever wanted to say to her. And all of the things that he already had. None of them could ever make her understand how he felt about her the way this kiss was doing right now.

He didn't want to stop kissing her.

He swore he could sit beside her and do this forever.

Xxx

"Sasuke is Sakura coming over for dinner?" Sasuke's Mom asked excitedly, already fixing a fourth plate before she even got an answer.

Sasuke sighed, and before he even got a chance to say anything there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke tried to hide his excitement on an account of his older brother being there as he stood and walked briskly over to the door and opened it, smirking down on his pretty little neighbor.

She squirmed under his gaze, still not used to the fact that they had had a make out session in the hospital about two weeks ago.

She tried to hide her blush as she stepped in and took a seat at the table, immediately noticing the new addition to the household. She had actually sat right next to him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" came the deep voice of Itachi Uchiha as he leaned in Sakura's direction.

As if out of thin air another chair appeared between them and Sasuke sat down a bit violently, a scowl seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

Itachi picked up his not yet used spoon and placed it sensually close to his lips as he sent a very suggestive wink in Sakura's direction.

Fortunately, for Itachi's sake, Sasuke hadn't seen this gesture and continued to sulk about the small fact that Itachi had only spoken to her.

Sakura silently cursed as she thought of what horrible luck she had.

She knew Sasuke had to have some kind of feelings for her. And she knew that she was definitely attracted to him. She just couldn't help the small part of her that was still rejoicing at her new found freedom.

Was liking someone new already really such a good idea?

Sakura sighed heavily as Itachi sat on the other side of her.

Sasuke's hand quickly grasped her thigh protectively as he sent a death glare towards his brother.

She couldn't help but think this was just the beginning of a whole new set of problems.

**I think it should be about two more chapters before it starts coming to a close. I'm getting sad :( *sniff***

**Anyways, review ! :D**


	9. Nowhere Kids

**A/N: Long story short, I got kicked out of my house that has internet, moved to a place that didn't have internet until today. I'm super sorry for the wait :/**

**But it did give me loads of time to think ;)**

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Nine

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he slid into his car and started the engine.

Not a moment passed before a small smirk crossed his face and he began backing out.

"Might as well get this over with."

He drove for a good three hours before he finally approached his destination. His old house. He could feel that feeling of uneasiness settle in his stomach and he forced himself to ignore it, only focusing on what needed to be done.

Sasuke parked the car on the side of the road, not ready to be on the actual property just yet.

This was turning out to be harder than he thought. Especially since Sakura was currently spending the day with his mother and Itachi at the shopping mall.

Thank God this was his last day with them. Every time Itachi so much as glanced at Sakura, which he actually seemed to do often, Sasuke had the strongest urge to rip his head off.

He sighed, finally forcing himself to get on with it. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back to her.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Three days had passed since the official restraining order had been passed. Sasuke was glad the court bullshit was over. He hated seeing Sakura so close to tears. Of course there was more than enough evidence in the report she filed to get the restraining order. It was what was going to happen to Neji after all of this that was on Sasuke's mind. He was sure he had someone out there who could bail him out, if not himself.

If Sasuke so much as saw that Neji bastard at the same time that Sakura was in eyeshot, he was going to tell Sakura to sue the hell out of him.

Or just beat the shit out of him again. Preferably both.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the steering wheel at the thought.

It had also been a little over a month since Sasuke had asked his dad for that favor.

According to Fugaku, with the 4 thousand dollars that Sasuke had given him, he would be able to track down and buy back just about anybody.

It still bothered him that his dad didn't ask him where he had gotten it.

Then again, it wasn't something he was proud of. He was just angry at the fact that his dad didn't expect more of his son.

It was fine with him though, because he didn't think Neji would miss it anyway.

"Dude, you're freakin' me out."

Sasuke's gaze snapped to the side before quickly focusing on the road again.

Naruto had somehow convinced him to go out on a lake with a few other people. He figured it had something to do with that excited twinkle in his moms eyes when she heard the invitation and the fact that Sasuke was even comfortable enough to let one of his friends have dinner with them.

"You wanna come out on the boat with us?" was the sweetest music to her ears.

So naturally, his mom shoved some swimming trunks that he wasn't even aware that he owned, into his arms and shooed him out of the door.

"Man, you've got it bad." came Naruto's voice again when Sasuke didn't say anything to his previous statement.

He scoffed, "Whatever."

It was painfully true that the pink haired girl that cleaned his house always seemed to be on his mind. What made it even worse was the fact that the feelings he kept having around her were different from all of the other times he had liked a girl. He was sure he really liked Sakura.

They seemed to change day after day. Evolve. Maybe he had never _really_ liked a girl. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to rid himself of the thought.

Of course he had. There was just something different about Sakura that made him feel nervous. Where the hell had his Uchiha game went?

He was notorious for it back in the city he lived in before.

There was so many things he could say to her, but just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He could invite her to play videogames with him, but she had never been in his room before and she might feel uncomfortable. More like he would feel a bit off. He could have invited her to go out on the boat with Naruto and some of their friends, but they had never done anything like that before.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He was just making up excuses. And shitty ones at that.

He just had to suck it up and think of something.

He was sick of lying through his teeth. Besides, Naruto Uzumaki seemed to have these weird people reading abilities. He was an idiot when it came to common sense situations, but when Sasuke was trying to hide something he figured it out like he had a 6th sense or some shit.

"You should invite her to that party tomorrow night."

Sasuke's expression remained impassive but this suggestion was exactly the kind of opportunity he was looking for.

Naruto grinned so wide Sasuke could see it in his peripheral vision.

"Knew you'd like that idea." he said enthusiastically as he punched Sasuke roughly on the arm, causing him to swerve into the other lane and cut someone off.

The person behind them honked their horn and Sasuke gladly returned the favor, speeding up as Naruto gave the angry old man behind them the finger.

Sasuke didn't even try and control the smirk that tugged at the edges of his mouth.

The joys of being a blissful teenager.

Sort of.

* * *

"Do you wanna come to a party with me?"

It took loads of supportive words from Naruto, which was actually just putting him in a foul mood, to convince Sasuke to ask Sakura the second he saw her.

"Okay." she replied softly, as she continued to scrub one of Mikoto's favorite plates.

Sasuke felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders, just as his chest swelled with something he couldn't place.

He had a strange feeling that it was possessiveness, because as soon as she agreed he went over a few scenarios in his head on what he should do if another guy tried and put the moves on her. He was sure they would.

Neji and Sakura's breakup was all the school population could talk about, even though it had already been a month.

High school kids really had nothing better to do, did they?

Sasuke hated it when Sakura had started getting a lot of attention. Of course Sakura, being who she is, accepted all of their compliments kindly, and politely declined all of their date requests.

Sasuke also had the suspicion that this was one of the reasons Naruto seemed to figure out that Sasuke had a thing for Sakura. He cursed the fact that he had a momentary second of weakness and allowed a scowl to grace his features when a certain persistent boy just wasn't taking no for an answer.

Naruto had probably seen it at lunch, since Sakura had made a habit of sitting with them.

"What time are we going?"

Sasuke didn't hear her and continued staring at his empty plate. Not even nerves could take away his appetite.

"Sasuke?" she turned to face him, leaning against the counter as she wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Hn. Yes?" his heart started pounding violently in his chest as he got up and strode over to her, placing his plate in the sink. He grabbed the edge of the counter on either side of her.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30." he looked down on her with a smug expression, waiting to see her reaction.

She backed up a bit, which was difficult since she had no more room left between her and the sink to begin with.

He could have sworn he saw her glance at his lips momentarily before looking back up into his eyes.

It had also been a month since they kissed for the first time.

The pounding in his chest seemed to come to a complete stop.

He honestly couldn't remember a time he wanted to kiss someone more than he wanted to kiss Sakura right then.

The sound of foot steps made him pull back. He acted casual, pushing his chair under the table, which he realized was a mistake when he saw the pained expression on Sakura's face. Though he could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in there somewhere.

She quickly busied herself with wiping down the counter.

Fortunately for them both, Mikoto had her head buried in some crafts magazine. She walked straight over to the trash can, sighed, and then threw the booklet hastily on top of the garbage that was starting to pile a bit too high.

Mikoto tied the trash bag and hoisted it over her shoulder before smiling in Sakura's direction and walking out the door.

A small wave of relief washed over Sasuke for some reason, even though he knew his mom probably wouldn't care, he just wanted to wait a while longer before she got the hint.

He turned to face Sakura, but before he could say or do anything more he found himself backed against the cupboard, being kissed by Sakura.

He immediately kissed back, grabbing her biceps and switching their positions. He got closer, only allowing a small space to come between them.

His thoughts became foggy, forgetting that he was still in the middle of his kitchen waiting for his mom to return.

But even as those small worries crossed his mind, he really couldn't give a damn.

* * *

"You're free to go Hyuga, your bail has been paid. Although I have no idea how." the man seemed angry and reluctant to release the prisoner.

The prisoner however, didn't seem to be satisfied just yet. He might have a restraining order against Sakura Haruno. But he could go as close to that Uchiha bastard as he wanted.

It was time for revenge

**A/N: Dunn dunnn dun dunnnn, sorry for the cliffy, again, but this is where I wanted to stop this chapter. And there's definitely going to be more chapters than I said there were going to be haha. I just needed to get some ideas together :P Also, sorry if this feels rushed, it's going to slow waaaay down in chapter ten don't worry (;**


	10. Here's To Another

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! Another update! But I've decided to make the chapters a tad longer (; Well a lot longer. Since I've been getting more and more ideas for the story. **

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter ten

"Hey Sasuke, where's your girlfriend?" the obnoxious blond yelled half way across the table.

He shot Naruto an annoyed expression, which Naruto was without a doubt used to by now, and continued to stare straight ahead.

"She's not my girlfriend Naruto, and I don't know why she's not here."

"Hm. Ino's not here either." came the voice of Shikamaru, whom Sasuke had actually grown to like, considering he didn't talk much and was actually quite intelligent.

Hinata and Ino were okay too. Though he really didn't comprehend how Hinata and Neji were related. Even if it was just distant cousins.

He had come to ignore Ino's loud mouth, it was a lot like Naruto's.

The only one that really got on his nerves was Kiba, because of his arrogant attitude. He couldn't really talk though could he? He was just as bad himself. But he couldn't help it if their personalities clashed.

Besides, Kiba had his eyes on Sakura as soon as he heard about the breakup. The Uchiha refused to lose to that Inuzuka.

Naruto continued to be the center of attention at the lunch table, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. He furrowed his brows together.

She was still there. In his head. The only thing that was able to plague his thoughts.

Sakura Haruno.

'_Where the hell could she be?'_

* * *

"Ino, I don't-" Sakura's words were cut short when a soft cool material was thrown into her face, literally.

She caught the piece of clothing before it fell to the floor. Ino shoved her into her closet and placed her hand on the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you put that dress on. No excuses."

Ino had somehow convinced Sakura to skip school so they could get a head start on getting everything ready for the party.

She had to admit, she was tired of hearing everyone whispering in the hallways about her. She hated school at the moment. So when the chance came up she jumped at the opportunity.

It's not like she had any parents around to tell her otherwise.

She had only talked to Ino a few times at school before she started dating Neji. From what Sakura could remember, the blond hadn't changed.

Sakura sighed, stripping herself of her clothes as she looked into Ino's life size mirror.

She eyed her body as she did so. Her skin was perfect. No marks. It was still so strange to see.

Her eyes began to water as she remembered everything that she used to have to put up with.

"Is it on yet?" came Ino's persistent and impatient voice.

She hastily blinked away her tears, trying to focus on where she was and what she was doing instead of sinking back into depression. She couldn't help but feel like she was being overly emotional.

'_That was over a month ago. Get over it.' _she told herself. It was easier said than done.

It was turning out to be quite the battle.

Her foot caught on a shirt that she suspected was her own, causing her to topple sideways and catch herself with her only free hand.

"Having trouble?" she heard her new friend laugh on the other side of the door.

She couldn't help but smile.

It really had been too long since she had worn a dress hadn't it?

After fighting with the god forsaken garment she finally admired herself in the mirror skeptically before stepping out of the closet and into her eagerly awaiting friends view.

"It's-"

"Perfect right?"

"Too revealing." she admitted, feeling a bit guilty at not liking Ino's choice.

"What! What do you mean _too revealing_?" she questioned, eyeing her dress a bit skeptically as she folded one hand under her elbow and stroked her chin like an evil villain in a movie.

Her eyes lit up, as if she had come up with some master plan. She snapped her fingers and sent Sakura a playful wink.

"It's not revealing _enough_."

"No wait! I love it!" Sakura stated, putting her hand in front of her to stop Ino from coming any closer and ripping the dress off of her only to replace it with something that showed more skin.

She had to admit, the dress actually wasn't _that_ revealing.

It was just…

She had become accustomed to Neji's criticism. And even a slightly low cut top was seen as too revealing in his eyes. Maybe she had been brain washed. No. She had _definitely_ been brain washed.

Ino, seeing the sudden sad expression on her friends face began to panic.

"What's wrong? It's the dress isn't it? I'm sorry I can pick a different one with not as much of a low cut I'm sorry if-"

"No, no. I like it. Really." she looked down, grabbing the hem of her dress and allowing the soft material to slide between her fingers.

It was a dark gray color. One of the shoulders was strapless and the other side hung off of her shoulder elegantly.

It clung to her in all the right places. As soon as it reached her waist the dress began to separate itself into beautiful wavy layers of fabric that went just passed her knees.

It was wonderful.

In all honesty. She loved it. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little self conscious even though it was just in the company of her friend.

"Oh man, Sasuke's gonna pass out when he sees you in this dress tonight!" Ino squealed excitedly as she clasped her hands together before taking a step towards Sakura and suffocating her in a bear hug.

Sakura felt her face heat up.

"You think?" she asked offhandedly as Ino pulled back. Her hand involuntarily went up to touch her lips as she recalled the two encounters they had.

She had to admit, he was a pretty good kisser. Even if they did almost get caught the last time.

It was way different from the way Neji kissed her.

It was like he wanted her to know something. Like talking without saying anything. It made her feel calm and safe but made her go crazy at the same time.

"Sakura-" she heard Ino start to say as she was ripped away from her thoughts and forced to stare into her friends mischievous grin.

"Did you and Sasuke," aw crap here it comes.

"Ever hang-"

"Kiss?" Sakura offered all too quickly before she realized that was indeed not what Ino was going to ask.

"You KISSED? Oh. My gosh. You kissed!"

Sakura cringed as Ino's excited scream filled the room.

"Tell me everything. Now." she demanded, grabbing Sakura's bicep and forcing her to sit beside her on the bedside.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Well, what happened was.."

* * *

"Where the hell did you get the money to pay my bail?" came the calm and collected voice of Neji Hyuga.

He received a dark chuckle from the other end of the dark table. They were currently situated in a room that was familiar to the both of them. It was where they had most of their meetings.

"You're going to get a kick out of it. I know _that_ for sure."

The Hyuga picked up his cup of warm green tea, sipping on it while trying to keep his features emotionless, despite how he was feeling.

Vengeful. Angry. Betrayed.

He wanted to rip the Uchiha to shreds. More importantly he wanted to get Sakura back.

She belonged to him and no one else after all. And, oh the _punishment _he was going to give her when the opportunity came. He smirked at the thought.

He couldn't wait.

"Try me." he replied to the older man.

"It just so happened that the one who helped pay your bail is the very same one who helped put you away in the first place."

"Oh?" his brows furrowed.

"My son. Sasuke Uchiha. I believe you two have met." he smirked, knowing what must be going through Neji's mind.

He gripped his cup of tea a bit tighter.

'_So that's where my money went. I knew I had more.'_

The Uchiha must have been snooping in his home.

He was definitely going to pay.

"I see. Well I'll just have to thank him sometime in the near future won't I. First we have to come up with a plan. Have you heard from Master Pain lately?"

"I haven't." Fugaku allowed a dark chuckle to escape his lips.

"The life of a Drug Lord is awfully hectic you know. We should just await further instructions. I'm sure he will have a hell of an idea for you."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Please tell me that's not what your wearing." Sasuke droned, eyeing his grinning blond friend up and down before closing his eyes and allowing a sigh to escape his lips.

"I guess that means you're serious."

"What? _Some one _has to be the life of the party. Besides, I hear Hinata's going. This is my chance to show her my fun side!"

"God help you." Sasuke said before turned around and walking back towards his car.

Naruto immediately followed him, locking his front door behind him after screaming a "I'm going out, don't wait up!" over his shoulder.

If Sasuke ever said that to his mother, despite her happy go lucky attitude, he was sure she'd knock him into next week.

Naruto had a big purple hat on, a cane that was almost as tall as him, and was adorned in a long purple robe with a giant white feather safety pinned to his right breast to top it all off.

All he needed were two half naked women by his side and he was set.

"I shouldn't even let you sit in my car with that shit on." Sasuke sighed, before finally just accepting the fact that he was friends with an overly talkative weirdo and drove off, his mind only focusing on one thing.

'_I wonder if Sakura remembered.'_

"I'm dropping you off at the party. There's someone else I have to pick up."

* * *

She flicked on her bathroom light for the 5th time in ten minutes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing out her hair as she pursed her lips together.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea.' _she thought, helplessly, wondering what the best words to say to Sasuke would be.

There was a sudden knock on her door that caused her to jump.

She glanced at herself one last time before turning off the bathroom light and running into the living room, turning off her television and walking up to the door.

She stood on her tippy toes, closing one eye as she peered through the peep hole.

It was a habit she picked up from Sasuke, who told her to always stay on guard when he wasn't with her. They had actually been talking a bit more when she was over working for his mother.

She sighed. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She took another deep breathe before turning the knob.

As soon as the door opened Sasuke forgot all about the nervous feeling that didn't seem to want to go away.

He almost dropped the flowers he had been holding.

Sakura's dress looked perfect on her. He couldn't imagine it on anyone else.

He smirked when he saw her eyeing him with a small blush on her cheeks. She was undoubtedly admiring his attire too.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt. The buttons were a pearl color and he had his sleeves rolled up. He added a white undershirt just to make himself look a bit more formal, since he figured most of the girls would be wearing dresses to this party, like they did to all of them since he had been here.

He had only been to a few, but all of them seemed to be….interesting.

"Thanks." she smiled sweetly at him, taking the flowers out of his hands and putting them in a vase on her dresser.

She rushed to the door, making sure she had her cell phone and purse before closing and locking the door.

To be honest, Sasuke's mom had made him bring the flowers. She was dead set on being her sons matchmaker.

He actually didn't mind it this time.

"Shall we?" he smirked at her from the side as he held out his elbow.

"I suppose." she replied playfully, sliding her arm into his as they began their walk to the car. This was starting off just fine.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot in the front door Sasuke came to the conclusion that this was, without a doubt, the hugest, most packed party he had ever been too since moving to Konoha.

There was a Dj in the corner to their right by the front door. _'He's playing the music loud enough.' _Sasuke thought sarcastically to himself. He could barley hear anything else.

He rolled his eyes. Dubstep again. That seemed to be all everyone listened to at parties these days.

He tightened his grip on Sakura's hand, leaning over until she could feel his breathe on her ear. He sent a glare to a certain Inuzuka who was leaning against a wall in a far off corner next to a keg stand, sipping on a drink.

"Let's go up a few floors!" he yelled in her ear, since that was the only way she would ever possibly hear him.

She nodded and they made their way up the first flight, dodging everyone who thought it was a good idea to stand in the middle of the staircase and talk it up with their friends.

'_Annoying.'_

The second floor was only a little less packed, so they went up to the third floor.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Over here!" there was no mistaking that loud tone.

Sure enough, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in a circle with Shikamaru, Ino, a couple he had never seen before and to his surprise, Hinata.

He had never expected Hinata to be the party type. But then again, neither was he, yet here he was. Still, he thought it had only been Naruto's wishful thinking when he said he thought she was going to be here.

Sasuke, like Naruto, could tell when his friend was into someone.

"Come play Captain Dick Head with us!"

Sasuke could tell Naruto had already been drinking, along with the rest of the people who sat in a circle around the coffee table.

Sasuke was ready to decline, thinking Sakura would maybe like to go find a more quiet room where they could talk or something, but was surprised when she grabbed his hand and led him over to the circle.

"What are the rules again?" she asked, still keeping that innocence in her voice that Sasuke was so used to, but he could have sworn there was something else in there.

Sasuke stared at her for a good minute while Naruto explained the rules. He was growing more frustrated by the second. How much did he really not know about Sakura? He had to get her alone as soon as possible so he could talk to her. He finally had an excuse to be around her other than at his house and he was not about to blow it.

"So we've got a whole deck of cards all spread out face down on the table. Each person takes a turn drawing a card and whatever card you draw determines what happens."

"I wanna go first this time!" Ino said loudly.

"We need drinks." Sakura commented, looking around for any sign of an ice chest.

"Oh! Right!"

Naruto quickly turned around, one hand holding onto the rim of his obnoxious hat so it wouldn't fall off. He opened up an ice chest that had been sitting behind the couch.

He handed Sasuke and Sakura each a Bud Light and continued.

"If you pull an ace, that means waterfall. That means you have to drink and everyone after you starts drinking too and can't stop until you stop. And the last person in the cycle can't stop until the person before them stops. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, like this was all just a reminder.

Sasuke continued to watch her closely. He didn't show it, but he was more than surprised.

His innocent dishwashing, breakfast making Sakura was a drinker. He couldn't believe it.

"You alcoholic." he accused, scooting away from her in a teasing manner.

"Whatever," she smiled. "I bet I last longer in this game than you do." she challenged quietly, as she continued to listen to the rules of the game.

"You're on." he said, popping open his can of beer and taking a pre-game sip.

"And finally, if you pull a king, that means you're captain dickhead and you make up a new rule for everyone to follow."

"Okay-" Sakura said, just as Ino's hand shot out and drew a card.

It was a 6.

"Six if for dicks. Guys drink!"

And the game began.

* * *

It really wasn't long before Hinata stopped playing. She had had enough before Sakura and Sasuke had arrived.

"You want me to walk you home Hinata?" Naruto slurred, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice at the thought of getting some alone time with Hinata. His hat was falling off and his robe was hanging off of his shoulder.

Naruto and Hinata stood, wobbling slightly as he took Hinata's arm and draped it over his shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or how close she was to Naruto that was making her face flush.

He decided it was probably both, before turning to Sakura, just in time to see she was standing up as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still more on the sober side. He wanted to find a place for them to talk.

"Bathroom." she answered shortly before turning on her heel and walking off.

He noted that she had taken off her silver strap on shoes as he saw her walk barefoot down the hallway.

* * *

Where the hell did she come from again? Sakura was finding it more than difficult to back track her steps and find the place where she had been playing the drinking game with all her friends.

She had to admit, it had been quite awhile since she had been out to a party like this, and she realized how much she missed it.

Despite her usual day to day pessimistic attitude that she had fallen into since the incident with Neji, Sakura was happy and giggly when it came to drinking, and she was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed.

She wasn't _drunk_. But she was feeling more bold and wanted to find Sasuke so she had someone to talk to.

She turned a corner in a hallway that seemed to last forever.

'_I really don't remember seeing this hallway.' _she thought helplessly, becoming more and more discouraged.

Sakura bumped into a toned chest. She looked up to see the smiling face one of her new friends from school.

"Oh Kiba! I didn't know you were here too. Have you seen Sasuke?" she asked, hoping that he had seen him somewhere.

He reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it in his fingers shortly before bending down so their noses were touching.

"Haven't seen him."

Kiba's movements seemed to be faster than usual.

"Oh. Okay. Well I better keep looking-" she started, but what cut off when Kiba placed two fingers over her lips.

"I'll help you look. I think he went up to the top floor. This house is huge. I wouldn't want you getting lost."

There was no questioning it. Kiba was trying to get her alone. And she knew it.

Her desire to find Sasuke increased ten fold as she placed her hands on the familiar mans chest and pushed him away lightly.

"No really I can look by myself I'll be fine."

"No I insist-"

"Please I really don't want-"

"Sakura."

It had been a long time since she was this happy to hear Sasuke's voice.

He walked over to them calmly, stepping in front of Sakura as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from Kiba.

"You found me." he said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Let's go." he stated, and she gladly followed.

"See ya' round Sakura." Kiba said suggestively as he sent her a wink before they rounded a corner.

As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke looked both ways down the hallway. No one seemed to be coming.

He grabbed Sakura's chin and lifted her face up to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, backing her up against the wall and placing one of his arms above her head.

"You're driving me crazy, Sakura." he said in between kisses.

"You're all I can think about and it's making me insane." he continued after he saw her flush.

He pulled away. Observing her facial expression.

Maybe he _did_ have a little too much to drink.

She seemed content. So comfortable around him. It was unlike any girl he had ever met. He leaned into her, until she could once again feel his breathe on her ear.

"Will you be my-"

"SASUKE I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU- Oh my bad I didn't mean-"

"Naruto I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Sasuke said, feeling more than frustrated at his friends intrusion.

"Girlfriend?" came Sakura's somewhat hesitant but determined voice.

He felt a smirk tug at the edges of his mouth.

Maybe _she_ had too much to drink.

"Yes." she said smiling when he continued to watch her for an answer.

Sometimes, he loved alcohol.

* * *

"You hate tomatoes?" he asked, not even trying to hide his offended tone.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke obvious distress.

"Yeah they're gross. You're the weird one who doesn't like Kiwi."

Sasuke scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Kiwi is disgusting." he stated arrogantly as he took another sip from his cup.

They had been sitting in a random empty bedroom, talking for what seemed like hours.

Sasuke felt like he had finally done something right.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she allowed a yawn to escape from her.

"Hm?" he looked over at her.

She was leaning back on one hand, eyeing the amber liquid in her cup that she was currently twirling around.

"How did you know my parents weren't living with me?"

There was a pause.

"Rumors at school. I just sort of put everything together. Why else would you need a job? Plus you live alone and were dating a douche bag." he added, glancing over at her in time to see her expression go from curious so regretful.

For a moment he felt himself panic. Had he said the wrong thing?

His worries were soon eased when he heard her laugh and lean on his shoulder.

"Just wondering."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment as he went over everything that had been said so far.

He had told her of all the times he heard her and Neji fighting through the wall, and how he had been angry that she was with him because he knew she could do better.

He had also told her that he had given his dad some money so he could try and track down her parents.

He told her how he went through Neji's apartment when he wasn't there because he suspected that Neji was the one who stole all her money and was determined to get him back for it.

She had seemed surprised at his actions and had asked him why he didn't just hire a private investigator or something like that.

To tell the truth, he had tried, but the Private I flat out refused to do the job, on an account of it had something to do with the Hyuga family, who seemed to actually have some sort of family history here in Konoha.

Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned again.

She felt Sasuke chuckle beside her.

"I think this party is just about over."

* * *

They walked slowly up the steps to their apartments.

"I. Hate. Stairs." Sakura was saying as she giggled, finally making it to the top as her silver sandlas dangled from her fingers.

They approached her door and she turned to him, her eyes still a bit glazed over.

He ran his hands down her arms and captured her lips in a kiss.

She pulled away, giggling at the fact that she was feeling so reluctant to leave him. She came in for another kiss, closing her eyes and drowning in the feeling of kissing him.

She pulled back again before pecking him on the lips shortly, as if she was sealing a promise.

"See you." she smiled up at him before turning to her door and twisting the knob.

"Wait." he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

She looked exhausted. He should really just let her sleep.

"Bye." he said, releasing her arm and stepping back.

She chewed lightly on her bottom lip for a few seconds before slowly closing the door, her eyes not leaving his. He heard the door lock behind her.

Even after the door was closed Sasuke still couldn't bring himself to walk the short distance to his own front door. He wished the night could just last forever. As cliché as the thought sounded, it was true.

Just as he turned to begin the short journey he heard a click, and felt a surprisingly firm grip on his bicep before he was pulled into Sakura's apartment, her mischievous giggling ringing in his ears.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my close friend Folgers, for giving me the caffeine for this all nighter. And cake, because I just love cake. Bahahahahaah. (: Also, this is only the second story I've written with this many chapters, so hang in there and if I make any plot mistakes or if you have any questions please let me know so I can fix it or answer you immediately :P **

**I love you my fellow reviewers!**


	11. So Close, So Far

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Eleven

The Hyuga was stealthy and quiet. Being secretive and sneaky were one of his specialties after all. He could taste it. The moment was growing near. He couldn't wait. He could feel the bloodlust rising in his as he got closer and closer to his destination.

With every corner he rounded and every building he passed he grew more and more anxious.

Sweet revenge. It was so close.

* * *

The door shut quietly behind them, but by no means were they trying to be silent. As soon as they were out of sight from anyone that might have been close by outside, Sasuke spun her around and pinned her wrists against the wall in a playful manner.

She could feel him smirking against her lips as a feeling of warmth and security surrounded her.

For the first time in a long time she felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

There were no more out of place feelings swirling inside of her. No more pain. No more fear. She finally had everything she had ever wanted. Happiness.

Sasuke's feather light touches trailed up and down her torso, making her shiver with delight. He pressed himself against her gently, his kisses becoming more demanding and forceful, the greedy way he kissed her was completely different from the way he touched her.

She couldn't help but feel smug under all of his attention.

She was making him feel this way.

Sakura began mirroring his actions, running her hands up his chest, she brushed her knuckles against the soft skin on his neck as they continued to kiss.

Sasuke abruptly stopped kissing her as he stepped back and ripped his shirt off over his head as fast as humanly possible before grabbing her face in his hand and reconnecting their lips.

Her breathing was becoming shallow, her hair standing on end as she felt puffs of Sasuke warm breath dancing across her skin as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck.

She suppressed a groan as an ache began to grow deep inside of her.

Just as she began to contemplate how far this was actually going to go their fiery kisses were interrupted with an unsuspected knock at the door.

They both tensed.

Who the hell would be coming to her apartment this late at night?

The only person who ever came knocking was Neji, and just the idea of him being here terrified her.

They both faced the door, attempting to silence their rapid breathing.

Sasuke pushed her behind him and leaned forward to look out of the tiny peep-hole.

* * *

His footsteps were the only thing he could hear. That and his heart beating in his pale chest. His strong hand wrapped itself around the weapon that was hidden in his coat. It would be quick and easy. He had to get back at Sakura somehow. Well, quick and easy didn't exactly describe what was coming. Where would be the fun in something quick? And where would the thrill of a challenge be in something easy?

He smirked. Yeah. It was going to be slow and painful.

* * *

Judging by his semi-protective body language she assumed he had the same idea she had.

But before Sakura could even ask who it was, Sasuke, in his shirtless state, twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing a very surprised and flustered Kiba Inuzuka.

"Uhhh….sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, yet he still managed to look annoyed.

'_What the hell is Uchiha doing here? And shirtless no less.' _he thought as be began to mentally sulk.

Sakura opened her mouth to reassure the brunette but Sasuke beat her to it. Well, sort of. Reassurance wouldn't exactly describe Sasuke's answer.

"Yes." Sasuke said none too gently before shutting the door a bit roughly.

Sakura felt her face heat up. "S-Sasuke! That was rude!"

He faced her, his frustration evident on his features.

"Yeah, well, so is the way he looks you up and down all the time. Honestly Sakura you need to learn to be...mean, or something. Hn."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Is that jealousy I detect?" she teased, smirking to herself.

He turned to face her completely, a devilish grin playing at the edges of his mouth as he began inching towards her.

However, once again a knock was heard a the door.

Sasuke sighed reaching for the knob before opening the door, preparing himself to yell his ass off.

Calm and collected Sasuke was growing very impatient. It was a rare moment, being alone with Sakura, and it would be over his dead body if someone was going to ruin it.

* * *

Neji was standing in front of their door. He was finally here. It was time to get this over with so he could get started on the next step of his plan.

Lifting his free hand he knocked three times.

* * *

"Ino?" Sakura's surprised voice rang out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The blond giggled as she glanced at Sasuke in his half naked form.

"My bad, girl, I didn't know you had _company_. I was just stopping by to see if you made it home alright."

Before either one of them could answer the obviously intoxicated blond she grabbed the door, and looked in Sakura's direction.

"Have fun!" she exclaimed for closing the door loudly.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "That's it."

He locked the door before turning to Sakura and scooping her up in his arms.

"Sasuke wait..."

He paused midstep. He had been heading for her bed when her heard her small protest.

"I think maybe.." she seemed unable to finish her sentence, but he seemed to understand.

She thought they were moving too fast.

He gently set her on her feet before walking to short distance to pick up his shirt and slide it on.

He walked back over to Sakura, surprised to see her eyeing the floor looking a bit down.

He placed her pointer finger under her chin and tipped her face up until they were nose to nose.

"You know me better than that Sakura. I can wait. Though there is nothing more in this world right now than to have you in my bed." he said, smirking at the blush on her cheeks before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you at school." he said before making his way to the door.

He gave her one last smug look before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut behind him Sakura realized just how exhausted she was. Making her way over to her room she stripped from her party attire and put on some comfy cotton flanel pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt and climbed into bed.

As she settled herself under the warmth of the covers her thoughts began to wonder in the direction of a certain neighbor.

She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Neji scowled, growing impatient as his knocking was ignored. Where the hell could they be? He knew he had sent them here, to this exact address, they should be here.

Unless...

"Damn you, Fugaku." he cursed aloud, pounding his fist against the door.

* * *

**So, uh, yeah this chapter is short. *frustrated* I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's a little something (; Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and more detailed.**


	12. Meaningless

**Title: Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

His unwashed, grimy fingers wrapped themselves around the tall bottle of sake. Fugaku Uchiha really couldn't stand looking in the mirror anymore. What the hell had happened to him?

He used to have a family. He used to be able to stand the sight of himself.

"_Daddy, daddy! Ita-san won't play catch with me like he promised." a very young and upset Sasuke pouted up at his father._

"_Don't worry Sasuke. I'll play with you." Fugaku reassured him as he scooped him up and over his shoulder._

_The young Uchiha let out a fit of childish laughter as he was carried playfully down the hall._

Laughter. It had been so long since he had heard it from anyone. It had been so long since he had heard anything from his family. He missed them, and he hated himself for even becoming involved with these people. These people didn't care about his well being. These people probably even hated him. But it didn't matter anymore, because tonight he was finally coming to a close.

His selfish life would soon end, and he felt accomplished with what he had done only hours ago.

The Haruno girls parents should be on their plane by now. They should be one step closer to reuniting with their little girl and sorting out the misunderstanding.

They would be one little happy family again.

Fugaku took another swig of the mind numbing substance as a very expected knock was heard at his front door.

"Come in." he grunted, not bothering to try and mask his inebriated state.

_The sound of crying filled the mans ears and he was by his sons side in a heart beat. "Sasuke what's wrong?"_

"_I-f-fell." he whimpered, holding his skinny knee closer to his chest with one hand while the other tried to rub his tears away._

"_Don't worry, we'll patch you up. That'll make an impressive scar to show the ladies when you're older." he joked, amused at the fact that his small son still thought girls had cooties._

The door opened and closed quietly and not a moment passed before he saw the gun aimed at his heart.

"I knew you'd come." he managed out before taking another drink.

"Where are they?" Neji asked, getting straight to the point. He didn't have time to waste. If what he thought was true he had to get going as soon as possible or he would never get to Sakura on time.

"_Dad! Dad?" an older, more grown up Sasuke called as he set his book sack down on the couch._

_Math was kicking his ass and he knew how smart his dad was at Math, so asking him for homework help was a given. But where the hell was he?_

_As he walked past the bathroom he heard the water in the sink running, but it was masking something else._

_Sasuke paused in front of the door, trying to quiet his breathing in order to hear better._

_It sounded like…crying? But who would be crying? And why?_

_Sasuke heard footsteps coming towards him but before he could analyze his fathers angry expression he had been shoved against the wall as his father passed, obviously unhappy about something._

_Sasuke hesitantly reached for the knob, but eventually decided against it._

_No. It was probably a small fight. Not that big of a deal._

_He could always get help with his homework tomorrow._

Fugaku cringed at the memory. It had been the first time he had ever hit his wife. He had been drinking that night.

"I sent them back to her. She'll finally have a family again. I gave her a family again, it's the least I could do after everything…after everything I've done."

Neji let out a cold heartless laugh. What was this man on about? What a fool. What a worthless fool.

"So I'll be doing Pain a favor." Neji finally whispered, that sadistic smirk still in place as he began applying pressure to the trigger.

"You'll be doing a lot of people a favor I'm sure." he said weakly, closing his eyes as he pretended he was somewhere else.

"Stay the hell away from my son." Fugaku whispered before a loud deafening sound filled his ears, followed by silence.

His body fell limp and lifeless to the floor, a pool of blood forming around his body.

* * *

Sakura tried her best to ignore the whispering coming from the desk next to her. Sasuke just didn't know when to shut up and do his work. No wonder he asked her to help him with math, the guy never stopped bugging people.

She tried to keep the amused expression off her face as another tiny paper ball bounced off her cheek and landed silently on her desk.

She flicked the offending piece of paper away before she heard the sound of the intercom come on. Many student who had been quietly chatting suddenly became a lot more silent as they all tried to listen to the voice that was coming through.

"We need Sakura Haruno to the office to check out, Sakura Haruno to the office to check out."

A few students glanced her way and shot her playful looks of envy before going back to their conversation, but Sakura felt nothing but unease.

Who the hell would be checking her out of school?

No one but your family could do that. It was against the rules.

But her family couldn't be here. They were gone.

Tears formed in her eyes quickly as she stood up and gathered her things.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Call me when you get home." Sasuke said quietly, confusion evident in his tone. He obviously didn't know what was going on either.

She walked the short distance to the door.

"I wish my mom would check me out. I totally hate Mondays."

"Yeah, my dad would so kill me if I even wanted to skip school. He said I'd better be deathly ill or something."

Sakura closed her eyes, ignoring the emotional turmoil that was boiling inside of her. Why did this even have to happen? Why did the world have to tease her like this?

It had better be one hell of a good reason too.

Her foot steps echoed in her ears as she made her way down the deserted hall towards the front office, ignoring the painful memories that were creeping up on her.

She pushed the door open, finally managing to calm herself down a bit. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

However, all hell broke loose inside of her when she stepped into the office. The tears she had worked so hard to suppress sprang to life again and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Mom…Dad.."

**Yeahhh. Another short chapter wahoooo. But oh well, I'm not gonna tell you this next chapter will be longer, because I'm so done with empty promises. :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (:**


	13. The Other Side

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Thirteen

Sakura's emotions seemed to be going haywire at the sight of her parents.

She was happy, relieved, hurt, and extremely confused all at the same time.

Where had they been all this time? Why come back to her now?

Before she could say anything or ask any questions she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

She could hear her mother start to sob, and it made the feelings inside of her head all the more intense. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself under control.

"Why did you..leave." she choked out, her voice cracking on the last word.

Her mother pulled away, bringing her hand up to cup her daughters cheek as she stared at her lovingly like mother's do.

"It's a long story." her father cut in.

She looked over at him and she saw that he too held that same adoration in his gaze like her mother.

They were happy to see her. That's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Sakura lay awake in her bed. Thinking. Thinking. And thinking some more.

She had been dreaming of the day she was reunited with her parents since the day they left, but now that the moment was finally here she couldn't understand why she wasn't overcome with joy. Why was she feeling so..worthless?

After all, how could she be so stupid? She should have known that Neji was a psychopath. If she wouldn't have dated him in the first place then he would have never targeted her family. He would have never hit her and made people worry.

He would have never killed Sasuke's dad.

She hadn't seen or talked to Sasuke since school. He didn't call or come to see how she was.

He had to know. That was the only explanation. She knew Sasuke better than that.

And for the first time she was worried sick about him.

It was all over the news, and Sakura's parents had told her about it when they explained how Neji had them sent away, so that he could keep playing his sick little games with her.

He must hate her.

Sasuke Uchiha must want nothing to do with her anymore.

She didn't move. She didn't sit up. All she did was remain completely still as her sore throat became warm once again and fresh tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes and onto the bed sheets.

He killed Sasuke's dad.

Murdered him.

It was all her fault.

She hated herself. Honestly, she would much rather still be with Neji. She would rather the pain be inflicted on her and only her instead of the people around her. Why did all of this have to happen? So much for happiness. She didn't belong in this world anymore. She was just hurting people.

Sakura sat up slowly, feeling numb as her heart hammered in her chest. If she didn't want to be in this world anymore there was a simple solution. All she had to do was take herself out of it. No big deal. After she was gone then no one could be hurt anymore. She knew Neji would stop at nothing to get back to her. He wouldn't stop hurting her family. Sasuke's family. Sasuke…

She would die if anything happened to him because of her.

She just couldn't handle being alive.

Maybe life just wasn't for everyone.

She slowly slid her legs across the soft comforter until her feet hung off of the edge, her toes brushing the floor.

Sakura had to admit, she knew this was the selfish way out. But she couldn't help but count all of the benefits.

Neji would leave Sasuke's family alone. He'd stop messing with her parents and Sasuke wouldn't be in any danger.

She got up and stepped quietly through the kitchen and living room, tears still steadily flowing down her cheeks. Her eye's were sore and swollen from crying, but her face no longer held emotion.

She opened the door as quietly as possible, debating on whether she should leave some cliché note apologizing for being such a horrible person, but she immediately decided against it.

It would take too long to write, and it would probably make things all the more real.

She closed the door behind her, hearing the click that signaled it had closed all the way before taking the few short steps it took to get to the railing. She grabbed the bar that connected the cement flooring to the walkway above.

Sakura's bloodshot eye's focused on her shaking fingers. Her gaze trailed up her arm until she brought her other palm up to her chest and examined it.

It had been so long since she had been this hurt. She hadn't trembled in so long.

She forced her shaking form to climb up until she stood unsteadily on the thin, cold railing.

She focused her eye's on the concrete below.

Funny, the way things turned out. She never wanted to be left alone in the world, and now that she had everyone she needed she was leaving. For a moment, she hesitated, wondering if this was the wrong decision after all.

She shut her eyes tightly before taking a deep breathe and letting go of the bar as she began to lean forward.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" she heard his voice scream from behind her. But everything was still a mental blur.

"Sasuke.." she whispered as she felt her stomach drop as she started to fall.

She felt him grab her wrist painfully, stopping her from falling any further.

She looked up into his eyes as she hung over the edge of the fourth story railing. They were filled with fear. Something she had never seen on his face before. She was so used to seeing strong Sasuke. What was he so afraid of?

"How foolish."

Both pairs of eyes darted to the figure standing directly behind the Uchiha.

Neji.

"No." she whispered, the wind blew her pink locks into her vision, temporarily blocking her site of her boyfriend.

* * *

**I know, I know, this is one horrible cliffhanger isn't it? But don't worry the next chapter is right around the corner. But anyways, how about a little bit of comic relief…..maybe.**

**I mean I think it's hilarious…I mean if you think things like…oh never mind.**

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **lmao omg I'm playing Final Fantasy

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and I attack wolves and catus to level up

**Wack Is Crack x4 12:01 am**: cats?

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **I went up like 4 levels

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and so I thought i was bad ass

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **catucus

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **or whatever

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and so I seen this huge dinosaur

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and I was like hell yeah mother fucker I'm strong now

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **so I hit him with my sword

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and it said

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **0 damage

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and I was like oh shit

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and I tried to run

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and he hit me and I lost 350 hp.

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **and I only have 166...

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **so I died

**OoShElBiiOo 12:01 am: **lmao

**Wack Is Crack x4 12:02 am: **LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

**Goodtimes, goodtimes.**


	14. So Long

**Title: ****Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the over all mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Neji. The one who had done all of this to her. Made her a complete mess. The one who was responsible for all of the pain and sadness that she had been through for so long. He was standing behind the one who saved her. Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, who she had tried to stay away from and push away.

Who's eyes were filled with fear because he didn't want to lose her.

The one who was currently stopping her from ending her life because he wanted her to be alive with him.

She couldn't take it.

Sakura felt herself becoming overcome with a strong urge to fight and hurt Neji. The only word that she could think of to describe her feelings towards the man she once loved could only be summed up into one word; hatred.

She hated him. She wanted him to die and she wanted it to be painful.

But no matter how much she wanted to just stare at the evil man and picture him in agony, now was not the best time.

Adrenaline flooded through her veins and she quickly grasped the railing with her free hand and started pulling herself up just as she saw Neji pull out a shiny silver knife from underneath his jacket.

"You need to get away from my girl and go back where you belong. To your broken hopeless family."

The statement was directed towards Sasuke. She felt him grip her hand a bit tighter before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her over the railing.

"Run Sakura." Sasuke ordered, pushing her behind him as soon as he got her feet on solid ground.

His expression hardened as he sized up the man before him.

"No…I can't." she pleaded, her hate vanishing, replaced by a different unpleasant feeling.

Desperation.

She couldn't leave him to fight her battle for her. If he got hurt then it would be all her fault and she would never be able to live with herself.

"I said," he began again, his tone bordering on the edge of harshness.

She watched in horror as he pulled out a medium sized pocket knife from his flannel pajamas pants.

"Run."

Sasuke lunged at Neji, swiping the knife in a slicing motion a mere inch from his neck. Neji took a fast step back and dashed passed Sasuke, heading straight towards her.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. She should have ran.

Sakura turned on her heal as fast as she could, but it was like a dream.

When someone or something is chasing you and your legs feel like lead and aren't functioning properly.

She just wasn't fast enough.

Neji grabbed her bicep roughly and yanked her back to his chest. She felt the cold sharp metal pressed dangerously against her skin.

"Forget it Uchiha. It's useless, fighting for something that has such little value in the first place."

Sakura wanted to elbow him in the chest, but the fear of getting her throat slit prevented her from struggling against him. He would do it. He would kill her, she knew it.

"Drop it." Neji ordered, referring to Sasuke's pocket knife.

At first, it looked like Sasuke wasn't ever going to back down. But then something in his facial expression changed.

Sakura watched as the weapon slid from his shaking fingers and clattered on the cement below.

This was it.

They had lost.

Sakura was still filled with the strong urge to live and escape, which was ironic considering she had wanted to give everything up and die only moments before.

Maybe she hadn't really wanted that. Maybe she was just waiting for someone to save her.

Neji removed the knife and started to back away, his hand still clutching her arm painfully.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." she whispered and she began to slowly back away, Neji leading her.

"Don't apologize." he smirked.

Sakura had not expected that. Who was he to be so cocky when this was happening? What was wrong with him?

A gut wrenching sound filled her ears and she turned around to see Neji violently convulsing, his body sinking to the ground, revealing Sasuke's mother. She was holding two tazers and they were placed on both sides of Neji's ribs.

Her emotions were hard to read as she kneeled beside him, continuing to inflict pain onto him. Pain that he obviously deserved.

Her expression was angry and vengeful, but her eyes were hurt and scared.

"Mom, stop. That's enough." Sasuke said softly as he took a slow step closer.

Tears began to pour from her eyes.

She did not stop. She pressed the weapons harder against his chest.

At first Sasuke didn't know what to do, but when he saw blood spurting from Neji's mouth and nose he ran over to his mother's side and pulled her away.

Sakura turned away, her stomach churning painfully like she was about to be sick.

She could hear Sasuke trying to stop his mom's crying behind her, but the sobs were quickly drowned out with the sounds of sirens.

Police. Ambulances. They were pouring into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

She couldn't be here. She wanted to escape from all of the eyes and all of the questions that she knew were going to come. She was so sick of god damn questions and unwanted attention.

A few nosy neighbors were peering sleepily outside of their doors. It wasn't long before a few women screamed at the site of the body, unmoving and surrounded by a pool of blood.

Sakura walked briskly over to her door, only to come face to face with her shell shocked parents.

She couldn't hold them in anymore.

Surprisingly, despite all of the crying she had been doing earlier, fresh tears came to her easily as she buried her face into her dads chest and cried.

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur.

Neji was confirmed dead on the spot, and was placed in a black body bag and hoisted up onto a cart.

Sakura couldn't answer any of the questions the cops had thrown at her. She was in shock.

Luckily, Sasuke came to her defense and began to retell the story. He left out the part about her attempting to jump, and instead said they had planned to meet in secret later that night to talk.

Sasuke's mom gave him a look which he ignored.

"Sakura come inside sweetie." her mother's soft voice was like music to her ears.

She obeyed and turned to go inside, wishing that everything was a dream, and she hadn't really just tried to kill herself. Sasuke hadn't almost gotten hurt because of her, and her ex-boyfriend wasn't really being carried off in an ambulance.

But unfortunately. It wasn't. It was too real. Getting her wish didn't feel as good as she thought it would.

Sakura had never looked forward to sleep so much in her life.

* * *

**Poor Sakura ): Poor Sasuke ): Good riddance Neji (;Can you say lemon next chapter? I CAN. **

**LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. You'll Be Mine

**Wow…soooo, almost two years later. Honestly I never thought I would ever write anything again but yet…here I am and I am so excited to be back you have no idea. I don't think any A/N could ever apologize for such a long absence so I'm not even gonna go there. On the other hand, hopefully my writing has improved, considering it has been is all, enjoy~**

**Title:Trapped**

_Summary: Sakura has been in an abusive relationship with Neji for 4 months now. She can't find it in herself to get the courage to break away from him. She loves him, she doesn't want to leave, or be left. Sasuke Uchiha transfers to their school in the middle of the year. Sasuke may be an asshole, but he knows the proper way to treat a lady, and he takes an immediate disliking to Neji due to his own abusive family history._

**Rated M for physical and sexual abuse, future sexual content, language, and the overall mature nature of the story.**

Chapter Fifteen

Sakura stirred under her giant comforter, rolling over and burying her face into the sheets. She could hear the sound of birds chirping outside and wondered if there was a single human on earth who found that sound even remotely cheerful. She groaned and rolled onto her other side, facing away from the window and throwing her covers all the way over her head.

A familiar electronic sound stopped her from dozing off again and she recognized it as her text tone.

She sluggishly reached for the device in question and immediately brought it under the covers with her, sheltering herself from the cold air. She unlocked it and saw she had 5 new text messages from Sasuke.

She smiled to herself and she started reading them, her grin getting bigger and bigger with every word he had sent her.

"**Hey, if my brother comes over to your place today don't let him in it's a trap."**

"**My mom wants to know if you want to have dinner at our house tonight."**

"**She said she will make your favorite, macaroni and cheese right?"**

"**Wait no that's my favorite."**

"**Shit Sakura what is your favorite food, hurry and wake up so my mom can stop lecturing me about not knowing."**

Sakura glanced at the time and laughed shortly, it was 12:45. It had been a long time since she had slept in like this and it felt great. She hurriedly typed a reply informing Sasuke that her favorite food was, in fact, macaroni and cheese and that she would love to come for dinner at his place and if Itachi stopped by she would send him on his way. She pressed send and attempted to snuggle deeper into her mattress.

* * *

Sasuke felt the familiar sensation of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He paused his game and dug his phone from his pocket, reading through his girlfriends reply.

It had been a little over four months and Sakura and Sasuke fell into a comfortable relationship, despite the fact that Sasuke's brother was still "visiting", which meant he was still putting the moves on Sakura every once in awhile just to scratch at the little thing he knew as Sasuke's last nerve.

Sasuke would have liked to think of it as just that, his brother trying to annoy him, but he knew better than to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. Granted it wouldn't be the first time his older brother has put the moves on his girl, and a few times he had even succeeded. Sasuke smirked at the thought, because he knew Sakura better than he knew anyone, apart from the favorite food thing, but he knew the really important things. Things like how loyal she was and how trustworthy.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mother poked her head through the door. "So have you found out your _girlfriend's_ favorite food yet?" she teased as she picked up a dirty shirt off of Sasuke's floor that, in his defense, had only been there since last night.

"Yeah Sasuke, have you even heard from your girlfriend yet or do I need to go over there and help her wake up." He heard Itachi comment as he walked passed his little brothers bedroom.

"Itachi!" his mom hissed before poking her head back in, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke sighed deeply, closing his eye's and contemplating on whether he should start counting to ten or if he should get up and start chasing his brother around the house.

He knew his mother would never let that go on for long so he settled for replying with "It actually is macaroni and cheese." Sending his mother a weak smile and hoping that his door closed soon so that he could go back to his game. He could only take so much these days and he knew it was because of all the stress he had been going through in the last few months but he was trying to get over it.

His mother seemed to get the hint and she smiled back at him, mouthing a "sorry" before gently closing the door behind her.

Sasuke took a deep breath again before un-pausing his game. It was a great distraction and he would do just about anything to get his mind off of things. However, every once in awhile his thoughts would take a turn in the direction he would rather not go and he would start to remember things.

He would remember how broken Sakura had been the first few days following Neji's death, and how horrible his mother felt for basically killing someone even though she did not regret it in the least because the guy was trying to kill her son and an innocent girl.

The shock had caused his heart to palpitate uncontrollably and the he just stopped breathing. It was a very uncommon thing but it did happen to people, especially people with heart conditions and there was no question that Neji had a lot more wrong with him than high blood pressure.

After the shock had passed Sakura was finally able to explain to Sasuke what had happened with her parents.

Neji was apparently born into what Sasuke could only describe thugs, which would explain why he was insane, controlling and power hungry. All he had to do was complain about Sakura's parents being in the way of his business and they were gone, just like that.

The thought of someone doing something like that so offhandedly infuriated him, especially since it had something to do with Sakura.

Sasuke was still bitter towards his father but he was proud of him for bringing Sakura's parents home to her, it was one of the very few things he could do to attempt to make up for all of the pain and suffering he had caused.

So here he was, sitting in his semi-clean bedroom, his mind swirling with bitter memories. Thankfully, there was one thought that kept him going through anything and everything, and she was coming over for dinner later, so he had better clean up...a bit.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bedroom floor, throwing random tops, t-shirts, and jeans over her shoulder. Was there anything Sasuke _hadn't_ seen her in more than twice yet? She really needed to go buy a few new clothes soon.

She groaned, laying back into the pile of clothes in the doorway behind her as she dialed Ino's number. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, cheerily, the faint sound of the radio playing in the background.

Sakura pictured her in her bedroom, probably giving herself a pedicure.

"I have nothing to wear." Sakura complained, rolling over onto her stomach and off of her pile of clean clothes. She heard Ino laugh on the other end.

"I'll expect you to be here in ten minutes, you can borrow something of mine and then we can go shopping this weekend, I would go today but I already made plans."

"Thanks Ino, you're the best." She replied, standing abruptly before saying a quick goodbye and grabbing her car keys. Sakura's parents had given Sakura a new used car as a graduation gift; it was the one thing that wasn't a sort of blur from her graduation week. The ceremony flew by and neither she nor Sasuke had an interest in the after parties. They had opted to stay home and watch a movie together on Sasuke's couch after everyone had gone to bed. It was a sweet quiet night and she was quite fond of remembering it.

She quickly ran over to her black slip on shoes and headed out the front door in her sweat pants and oversized T-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was a wreck.

She rounded the corner to the parking lot only to be greeted by none other than Itachi Uchiha, who was currently climbing up the stairs, carrying three bags of groceries. He smirked when he saw her and she smiled shyly back at him, saying a small "Hi." And attempting to casually pass him and make it to her car.

"Hello Sakura," he began, putting all three bags in one hand so he could place his free hand against the wall and block her path, "where are you off to looking so," his eye's trailed her up and down and to her surprise and mild disgust he looked pleased.

"comfortable." He finally finished, snapping her attention back to what he was saying instead of the way his voice made her feel uneasy.

Sakura laughed nervously, trying to think of what Sasuke would want her to do in this situation.

She laughed to herself, deciding to tone down a bit, considering she knew Sasuke would want her to punch Itachi right in the face and then laugh as she stepped right over him and sped off in her car.

Instead she just laughed again, this time all of the nervousness gone and ducked quickly under his arm, giggling all the way down the staircase before getting into her car and making her way to Ino's, leaving a very confused and slightly offended Itachi behind.

* * *

"Your girlfriend just ran laughing down a staircase and sped off in her car." Itachi informed Sasuke as soon as he walked in the door, setting the grocery bags on the table and beginning to unload them.

Sakura no longer worked in his house anymore so although he was already constantly wondering what she was up to he was truly happy she was out doing things again, and above all he was glad she was happy doing them. Even if it was just running down a staircase like a madwoman.

And god forbid he would badger her with questions of "where are you?", "where have you been?", and his least favorite "who were you with?".

Mainly because he was usually on the receiving end of those questions and also because he never wanted anyone to try and control Sakura again, Sasuke happily kept his mouth shut.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sent a smug look in Itachi's direction before reading it.

**"I've gone to Ino's for a bit, I think I might have scared your brother so you're welcome."**

It also probably helped that she usually told him where she was going anyway on an account of she didn't want him to worry about her more than he already did.

* * *

"Again, thank you so much Ino." Sakura was saying for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Just go already, stop thanking me and go gettem'! All I care about is the juicy details you have for me afterwards." She teased, sending Sakura a suggestive wink before closing the door and running to get ready for her own evening plans.

Sakura pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Damn." She cursed aloud, it was already 6! Sasuke told her to be there for 6:30 but she had wanted to get there early to help prepare the food.

She sighed and began walking to her car, reassuring herself that it was perfectly fine for her to be there on time instead of early, considering she was more than pleased with her outfit.

Her hair was down and wavy, framing her face and shoulders perfectly. Ino had given her a trim just to "compliment her bone structure." in Ino's words. Sakura was quite pleased.

She was wearing a loose black tank top that dipped low and showed off plenty of skin. It was safe to say that this shirt was the most revealing thing she had worn in months. In fact, it showed more than she would have liked Sasuke's mom or his brother to see, which is why she insisted on wearing a baggy button-up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over it, black shorts, and to top off the look she slipped on a pair of plain black flip-flops.

As soon as she sat down in her car she checked herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously. She sighed forcing herself to close the mirror and just drive already. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? She had been to Sasuke's plenty of times. She had kissed him plenty of times, although she still felt detached and giggly after. She couldn't remember ever being happier in her entire life than when she was with him and the blissful moments following, in which she usually spent lying awake in bed, trying to relax the muscles in her face, still, she managed to fall asleep every night with a smile on her face.

She knew that tonight she wanted to be with Sasuke. To really, truly be with him in all sense of the phrase.

Although she had no idea how she was going to work up to that, but her mind was made up. She loved him.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his free hand, stirring the macaroni noodles with his other, making sure the cheese was mixed in perfectly. He was still in his pajama's and he wasn't planning on changing. He knew Sakura wouldn't mind, it's not like he did this all the time, just every once in awhile.

"Sasuke are you ever going to get dressed?" his Mother lightly scolded as she walked passed him to grab something out of the cupboard.

"Mom, it's like almost 7 P.M., besides, Sakura won't care." He replied, smirking at her comment.

Soon enough, there was a light knock on the door before it opened and Sakura poked her head in before stepping all the way in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I couldn't find anything to wear." She smiled, walking next to Sasuke and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Itachi opened his mouth to make a comment but then decided against it when he saw his brother's death glare. He rolled his eyes and grabbed some plates and began helping his mother set the table.

Sasuke barely registered what was going on around him. He knew he was eating dinner with his family and Sakura, and he knew his mother was scolding Itachi for something he had muttered while Sakura reached for his hand under the table, attempting to hide her blush. He could barely even try and make himself pay attention because he had just realized something.

Sakura had kissed him. In front of his family. In front of his brother. It was just a chaste kiss on the cheek but he could not remember ever being pro pda in his life, even with girls he had believed he really cared about. This small realization triggered something in his brain and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the mere presence of her. Her hand in his, her smooth creamy legs, adoringly disheveled hair and her smile. He could not stop listing everything that drove him crazy and most importantly he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

He loved her.

* * *

As luck would have it, Sasuke could not believe his eye's as not only his mother, but his brother left the apartment to attend _prior engagements_.

His mother left to go to her sisters for the night, which she did every once in awhile, and as for Itachi, he had been laying on the couch, answered a phone call and then up and left with a casual "don't wait up" thrown over his shoulder, complete with another wink in Sakura's direction.

"We're alone." He heard her say under her breath.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "You nervous?" he asked smugly, twirling a piece of her hair in between his fingers as he looked down into her eyes.

She was biting her lip and he knew that meant she actually _was_ nervous about something and for some reason he decided this was the time to tell her.

"Sakura," he began, watching her take a deep breath, another sign that she was nervous.

"I love you."

Sakura froze.

"What?"

***sigh* I was trying to make this the last chapter but I just couldn't help myself. It just felt right stopping it here. Honestly though the next chapter is already finished and will be posted in the next 48 hours or so after revising is finished. If you are reading this right now I love you so much and if you have been waiting for this update I am so sorry omg. Also if anyone noticed any plot holes, please let me know so I can fix them, thank you~ I love you all~**


End file.
